No Need for Vindication
by KSgalvestonian
Summary: An old pupil of Washu's return's from the dead to seek revenge for his destroyed home.


All characters are property of AIC and Pioneer LCD accept one. This story line is based on the Tenchi Muyo OVA and Tenchi Universe. It is not my intentions to rip off other peoples' work so if this story resembles another, it does so inadvertently.  
  
  
  
No Need for Vindication  
  
  
  
Washu's work schedule wasn't effected by the changing of days as most people's schedules were. Saturday mornings were just as good a time as a Monday morning to work on some of her inventions and ideas. She usually worked furiously to complete a project but she had put in more time than usual on her latest piece of work. This was the twenty-first day that she had been working on her current project and she was in desperate need of a good night's sleep. The only thing that marked the weekend was Tenchi being home from school during the day and coincidentally, in her lab more often. Tenchi had already came into check on her that morning and was relieved to find that she was almost done. A couple nights earlier, Tenchi found Washu curled up in her chair asleep. When he tried to put a blanket over her, she woke up and got back to work. Tenchi stepped through the door to Washu's lab. The little crab noisemaker rattled again as the door closed behind him.  
  
"Good morning again Little Washu. Sasami wanted me to tell you that breakfast is almost ready."  
  
Washu didn't look up from her keyboard as she continued typing.  
  
"Great, I'm starving." Washu said.  
  
"You know, you should really get some sleep, you don't look so good." Tenchi advised with a hint of concern.  
  
"I'll tell you what Tenchi, I'm going to get me get as much sleep as I can after this is done." Promised Washu. She ceased typing then turned to Tenchi with a mischievous look on her face.  
  
"But first I need a favor from you." Tenchi returned an awkward smile and started to scratch his head.  
  
" I hope you aren't up to anything." Washu stood up from her stool and a large device appeared next to her. It resembled a big screen tv.  
  
"Not this time. Do you have the master key with you like I asked?" Tenchi removed the key from his pocket and showed it to Washu.  
  
"Good. Now I want you to generate a blade." Tenchi placed his other hand on the hilt and held the key in front of him. Tenchi's face sharpened with concentration and then a blue blade erupted from the hilt. At the same instance, a little flashing light in the center of a set of cross hairs appeared on the screen of the machine next to Washu. The flashing light was accompanied by a beeping tone as well. Next followed a long sequence of numbers and letters in brackets beneath the cross hairs. Washu gazed at the screen now in front of her and examined the read out.  
  
"Hmmm.." She said while studying the material. Tenchi turned to Washu a little concerned.  
  
"Is that good or bad?" Washu looked back to Tenchi.  
  
"It is as I suspected all along."  
  
"What is it!" Tenchi raised his voice with more concern.  
  
"You see Tenchi, the information in front of me proves…" She paused. "…that I'M THE MOST BRILLIANT SCIENTIST IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!" Washu spouted with glee. The blade vanished and Tenchi keeled over simultaneously. Tenchi started to rub his head from where it hit the ground as he stood.  
  
"Seriously, what does that mean?" Washu started to laugh like the mad scientist she was. Just then, the door to the lab opened once again. This time Sasami walked in with Ryo-Ohki on her shoulder followed by Ryoko who was returning an ugly look to Ayeka. Apparently the two of them had already had their morning bout.  
  
"Washu, Tenchi, breakfast is nearly ready. Hey, what's this thing?" Sasami asked as she walked up to the recovering professor.  
  
"It's my latest innovation!" Washu offered with a million-dollar smile.  
  
"Good Morning Tenchi." Ryoko sang as she materialized with both arms around Tenchi.  
  
"You keep your demonic hands off of Lord Tenchi!" objected Ayeka.  
  
"Look Tenchi, Princess Priss is jealous of our love."  
  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi yelled.  
  
"Tell me Tenchi, yes or no. Do you like to have a meaningful conversation after we make love?"  
  
"NO!" Tenchi blurted.  
  
"There you go Little Princess. Tenchi prefers to slumber in the solace that is my loving embrace after having a night of earth shattering sex rather than chitchat. Straight from the horse's mouth." Ryoko explained.  
  
"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!" Tenchi protested. "Ayeka's eyes bulged and then her face turned bright red at the thought of Tenchi and Ryoko together.  
  
"EHHHHHH…THE ONLY WAY A MONSTER LIKE YOU COULD EVER GET TENCHI INTO BED IS BY LASHING HIM THERE AGAINST HIS WILL!" Ayeka retaliated. Ryoko loosened her grip on Tenchi and the mocking expression on her face was replaced by one of anger. Ayeka saw this and decided to press the attack.  
  
"I mean I have no doubt that you have deluded yourself into thinking he is enjoying your touch in your dreams. This is just your subconscience making allowance for him having passed out by being violated by a DRIED UP, CRUSTY, OLD HAG!!" Ryoko teleported just inches in front of Ayeka.  
  
"Let me show you what a dried up, crusty, old hag can do to a dim-witted, squeaky-voiced little brat." Ryoko's fists were balled and orange sparks started to arc from them onto the floor. Meanwhile, Ayeka's force field was being erected around her and she stood as though this was going to be the final battle. Washu stood with her arms folded in consternation. It was one thing to fight over Tenchi but it was something completely different to steal her limelight. Washu snapped her fingers and before her hand came to rest in its original position, two buckets appeared above the two quarreling females. Ryoko and Ayeka both looked up just in time to see the buckets empty their ice water contents in the two girls' faces. The two then stood in a frozen stupor.  
  
"I was saying this is my latest innovation." Washu spoke up.  
  
"Don't you mean invention?" A familiar voice said. Everyone turned to see Mihoshi entering the room trailed by Kiyone. The two galaxy police officers' uniforms and were torn, singed and caked with mud.  
  
"Oh my goodness! What happened to you two?" Sasami asked.  
  
"We were done with our patrol and we decided to stop by for breakfast. It has been a pretty rough morning." Kiyone explained.  
  
"It sure has." Mihoshi continued.  
  
"First we ran out of fuel then we crashed into the forest on the other side of the mountain, next Kiyone was chased by a bear, after that we got lost and I got stuck in the swamp. Kiyone fell in while trying to get me out then she lost her shoe in the mud, then my hair got caught in some briars.." Mihoshi was cut short by Kiyone's grimy hand clamping tight over her mouth.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you!" Kiyone then turned to Tenchi.  
  
"Heh heh..could you be so kind to let us all wash up here before we head back?" Kiyone pleaded.  
  
"Sure, our house is your house." Washu shifted her stance a little.  
  
"Well, I guess we might as well bring everybody here." Washu raised her hand and snapped her fingers once more. This time Lord Katsuhito appeared before the crowd with a broom in his hand. Katsuhito turned to Washu.  
  
"I wish you would give me a little warning first."  
  
"HEYY!!" A voice rang out from behind the group. Noboyuki was cowering behind Azaka and Kamedake with only a towel to cover himself.  
  
"Can't I go one day without being zapped or transported to a parallel dimension or something. Especially while I'm in the bathroom." Noboyuki trailed off at the end.  
  
"Washu!" Tenchi scolded.  
  
"I said I'm a genius. I didn't say I'm perfect…yet." Washu stated.  
  
"Now that everyone is here, I can demonstrate to you the brilliance of my latest innovation."  
  
"I'm sorry to brake this to you but, someone else has already invented television Washu." Ryoko quipped while trying to dry herself.  
  
"This is no television, silly girl. This is The Washu Super Tracker."  
  
"What does it do and why is it an innovation rather than an invention?" Asked Kiyone.  
  
"All excellent questions." Replied Washu.  
  
"First of all, the pieces of machinery that comprise the Super Tracker have existed for some time. I'm the first person to put them together in this manner to get these kind of results. As for the second part of your question, this device can keep tabs on the location of anyone in the universe! It can also (in some situations) predict where something or someone is going to be!"  
  
"No way!" Tenchi doubted. Washu smiled at Tenchi's comment.  
  
"Allow me to explain. Every atom that moves in this universe is compelled to do so by energy. Now, rocks rolling down a hillside release energy but, in a chaotic form. There is simply no recurring pattern to the energy being released. On the other hand, living organisms release energy in a signature fashion. For example, no other being in the universe can contort or manipulate energy in the exact same manner during a given period of time as Tenchi. All I need to do is input a sample reading of how Tenchi regulates and distributes different types of energy and this machine can single Tenchi out of the infinite possibilities. Tenchi, generate a blade one more time." Tenchi held the key in front of him again and once again produced a blade. And once again the crosshairs and the beeping showed up on the screen. Then the numbers and letters appeared in brackets below the crosshairs.  
  
"What do these numbers represent, Miss Washu?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Those are the exact coordinates of Tenchi's position in the universe. Accurate to within one nanometer." Washu replied with pride.  
  
"Why did Tenchi have to generate the sword in order to track him down oh Great Washu." Ryoko asked sarcastically. Washu faced Ryoko.  
  
"Could this be that my daughter has finally come up with an intelligent question on her own? I think I'm going to cry…I thought wrong." Washu responded with equal sarcasm.  
  
"The tracker would have taken a great deal longer to track him down out of the other billions of humans on this planet. When he generates the sword and manipulates the power of Jurai, he is distinctly and literally one out of billions.  
  
"Thank you." Tenchi smiled.  
  
"It is much easier for the tracker to track that energy down. I also plugged in the different types of energy patterns each individual can create. I can tell where someone is and I can tell what he or she is up to. I.E. Tenchi generating a blade or Ryoko teleporting or Ryo-Ohki transforming into a ship so on and so forth." Washu finished.  
  
"What about me? I want to see me in there." Mihoshi said as she walked towards the machine. Washu leaped in front Mihoshi spread eagle.  
  
"You will never come any closer than what you already are to this machine. Do you understand?" Washu ordered.  
  
"But I just want to…"  
  
"NO!!" Washu interrupted. Mihoshi's eyes started to tear up as she looked pleadingly at Washu.  
  
"Here, look at this." Washu raised her hand and a video screen popped up in front of Mihoshi. The screen showed exactly what was on the screen of the tracker.  
  
"Ohhh neat." Mihoshi started to trace the patterns on the screen with here finger.  
  
"Wait a minute, I'm not here. Kiyone! I'm lost again!" Mihoshi stammered.  
  
"No you are not on there. Whether you are lost remains to be seen." Washu stated flatly.  
  
"Like I said earlier, the tracker acquires unique and more prominent signals faster than lesser signals. As strange as this may sound, Mihoshi, Kiyone and Noboyuki are the closest thing to normal people we have in this house. Therefore the tracker is taking longer to zero in on them. Look, there you are." Washu pointed at the screen just as the Mihoshi's energy pattern appeared.  
  
"I think I would like to be singled out a little faster if there were an emergency." Kiyone pointed out. Mihoshi shook her head in agreement. Washu smiled and opened her hand, which contained three little pink pills.  
  
"I have already thought of that. I did you three the favor of inventing a substance which will react with your energy patterns in a way which will make you quite distinct to the tracker and has virtually no side effects."  
  
"Virtually no side effects?" Noboyuki complained.  
  
"Well, it is a stimulant. It will effect you the same way as caffeine does." Washu explained.  
  
"Great, I could use a cup of coffee." Kiyone said while taking a pill from Washu's hand. The other two took a pill as well and downed them.  
  
"Hey! That's not too bad! I feel like a million dollars." Complimented Kiyone  
  
"You're right. I feel like I'm ready to take on the world." Added Noboyuki from behind Azaka. Mihoshi stood still except for slight tremble in her legs. Everyone shifted their attention to Mihoshi. They watched as the placid expression on her face slowly turned into an expression of shear bliss. Without warning, Mihoshi bolted from the room speaking a million miles an hour. The only thing that could be distinguished was an occasional "Kiyone." The little crab was nearly ripped from the door as Mihoshi exited the room. Washu gave a devious smile as Ryoko started to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"Miss Washu, What exactly is wrong with her?" Asked Ayeka  
  
"One out of every ten will experience acute hyperactivity. How did I know it was going to be Mihoshi?" Washu spouted. Kiyone jumped to just in front of Washu and grabbed her by the collar.  
  
"How long will this last?!" Kiyone growled. Washu only smiled.  
  
"The desired effects of the substance will last for fifty years. The residual effects of the substance's introduction will last no longer than twelve hours."  
  
"TWELVE HOURS?! WASHU, YOU ARE EVIL!" Screamed Kiyone. Ryoko was now in tears. If she hadn't been clinging onto Tenchi, she would be rolling on the floor. Even Tenchi couldn't help but crack a smirk at the situation. Kiyone produced her handcuffs from her pocket and ran screaming after Mihoshi. Sasami stood just in front of the machine and gazed at it.  
  
"Why did you make this Miss Washu?" Sasami asked. Washu walked over to Sasami.  
  
"After I found out that Clay had come so close to me without my knowing, I decided I needed something to keep tabs on those who don't have my best interests at heart. Also in the case of Kain, I'm now able to figure out where and when a breach in the time space continuum has occurred. Do you remember how much trouble it was for me to figure out when and where Kain would strike?" Washu said. Sasami nodded  
  
"All I have to do is get the readings from one side of a breach and I can now figure out when and where the other side of the breach will occur."  
  
"That's amazing Little Washu." Tenchi chimed.  
  
"Isn't it?" Replied an elated Washu.  
  
"Well, thank you for sharing your latest and greatest whatever it is with us Washu but I'm going to get into some dry clothes and eat breakfast." Ryoko said as she dematerialized.  
  
"Oh my goodness, I almost forgot about breakfast!" Piped up Sasami as she ran for the door.  
  
"Can you two give me a hand." Noboyuki asked Azaka and Kamedake. The two guardians drifted out the door with Noboyuki hiding behind them. Ayeka followed while mumbling something about Ryoko. Tenchi, Washu and Katsuhito walked to the door. As they were on their way out the door The Washu Super Tracker started to flash and make noises. Washu turned and walked back to the display on the tracker. Tenchi and Katsuhito joined her.  
  
"What is it Washu?" Asked Katsuhito.  
  
"The tracker acquired a preprogrammed signal but then it vanished."  
  
"Don't you have a way to look up what it was?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"I haven't hooked up the recorder yet but I can hack into the Galaxy Police Energy Anomaly Archive then cross reference the signal to my sources."  
  
"Will that take long?" Tenchi asked again.  
  
"It may take a while. It can wait until after breakfast though. It was probably Mihoshi anyway." Washu conceded while staring at the display. Nothing appeared before her. She then turned and headed out of the lab with Tenchi and Lord Katsuhito. Shortly after Washu left her lab, the tracker started to beep and flash once more.  
  
* * *  
  
On the other side of the lake, opposite the Masaki Residence, sat a young boy. He stood and stretched. He then looked at the white cherry blossoms that surrounded him. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He enjoyed the smell of the fresh flowers. He opened his eyes once more and fixed his gaze upon the house across the lake.  
  
"What a beautiful place! I always thought you had good taste." The boy closed his eyes once more and recalled a distant memory. His face saddened. His eyes opened again and then happiness replaced the sad expression.  
  
"All that is in the past now." He then sat again and grabbed a cane pole that lay next to him. He took the hook in his hand and placed a piece of bate on it. He then moved the cork on the line closer to the end. His arm drew back then swiftly forward, casting his line into the water.  
  
"It's been such a long time. Too long for my taste…then again, I have all the time in the world." He watched as the cork slowly moved in unison with the little waves that rolled across the lake.  
  
"Professor, we are going to have so much fun."  
  
* * *  
  
Sasami usually sped through her post breakfast clean up but there was no need for it today. Washu was holed up in her lab. Noboyuki had to go back into work to finish up some plans. Tenchi had some chores to do at the shrine and then he had practice with grandpa. Grandpa had some other responsibilities at the shrine before practice. Kiyone was still trying to get control of a wound up Mihoshi. Ayeka was trying to help Sasami clean up the house in order to win favor with Tenchi. She wasn't the fastest cleaner in the world but Ayeka was adamant about doing it herself. This way, all the compliments would be hers alone. Ayeka probably wouldn't be out the bathroom for hours. Azaka and Kamedake were at their usual posts outside the house. Nobody knew where Ryoko went. Sasami finished drying the last dish then walked into the living room. She sat down on the couch and Ryo- Ohki jumped in her lap.  
  
"Well Ryo-Ohki, it looks like everything that can be done has been done." Sasami spoke to Ryo-Ohki.  
  
"Miaaaa" Ryo-Ohki replied.  
  
"I know. Let's go for a swim." Sasami suggested. Sasami ran to her room upstairs with Ryo-Ohki on her head. She placed Ryo-Ohki on her bed while she changed into her swimsuit. After she changed, she put Ryo-Ohki back in her place on her head and she trotted to the bathroom for a towel. When she opened the door, Sasami was almost knocked over by the bleach vapors. When Sasami was finally able to focus on something she witnessed her sister diligently at work scrubbing the tub.  
  
"Ayeka, you should really let some air in when you are using bleach." Ayeka slowly turned her head for Sasami to see eyes glazed and a silly expression on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry my darling sister, I'll try to be more courteous next time." Ayeka responded in a dream like state. Sasami walked back into her room and retrieved a fan. She put it in the hall just outside the bathroom and turned it on high. She then opened the bathroom window.  
  
"Thank you Sasami, I wish everyone could have a sister as wonderful as you." Ayeka said still in a dreamlike state. Sasami shook her head then stepped downstairs. Sasami ran out of the house and down the dock that pointed out towards the middle of the lake. She took Ryo-Ohki off her head and placed her on the dock next to her sandals, and towel. She ran the entire length of the dock and performed a cannonball entry into the lake. When she surfaced, she saw Ryo-Ohki performing a cannonball right next to her. Sasami was caught a little off guard.  
  
"I know cats don't like water and I've never seen a rabbit swim but you seem to like it." Sasami noted. Ryo-Ohki meowed her usual response.  
  
"Hey, you swim pretty good. I'll race you to the other side of the lake." Sasami said as she dashed for the far shore. The determined cabbit was keeping a good pace but was unable to keep up with Sasami. Both of them finally reached the far side of the lake. Sasami emerged from the water laughing at the near exhausted cabbit.  
  
"I'll tell you what, we'll walk back to the other side." Sasami told Ryo- Ohki. The two started back when Sasami saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see someone's foot sticking out from behind a tree. She started to walk towards it. Ryo-Ohki jumped in front of her and hissed a warning.  
  
"Don't worry Ryo-Ohki. I just want to see who it is."  
  
* * *  
  
Washu was in a good mood. First of all, she had just eaten one of Sasami's renowned breakfasts. Second, she had just finished the diagnostics on the Washu Super Tracker. The machine was functioning flawlessly. Although this meant she was going to have to start diving through logs to find the source of the blip that appeared just before breakfast, it also meant that her technology was not to blame. Something out there made her machine react to a preprogrammed pattern. The problem is there are thousands of people Washu has programmed into the tracker already. Anyone of them could have triggered a read out. With any luck, it was someone at the Masaki residence that set it off.  
  
"Let's get down to the nitty-gritty." Washu exclaimed. She extended her hands outward and her keyboard and display appeared before her and she started to type rapidly.  
  
"OK Galaxy Police, let's see what you can see." Washu continued typing fervently, until she reached a point where she needed a password.  
  
"No password…No problem." The scientist continued to type.  
  
"Bingo!" Washu said after successfully hacking into The Galaxy Police Energy Anomaly Archive.  
  
"Now let's see, 'Enter Time frame" she quoted. She punched in the timeframe in which her newest device detected the pattern. She then hit the download button. Washu strolled over to the Tracker and hit the analyze button. A flashing light appeared on the screen enclosed in crosshairs. Moments later the parenthesis lit up beneath the crosshairs. Unfortunately, the tracker wasn't able to lock onto the location of the anomaly.  
  
"Ah ha! There you are. I may not be able to know where you are but I can see who you are." Washu hit the reference button. The reference popped up on the screen.  
  
"CONFIRMED: TARGET IDENTIFIED AS SHIRO TETSU (CONSERVATIVE STATE)" Washu's eyes widened.  
  
"Shiro." She whispered. Her hands started to shake.  
  
"Calm down Washu." She said trying to bring her self to ease. Washu typed even more franticly. She tried again to get a rough estimate of where and when the anomaly might have occurred. This time the tracker was able to isolate the signal to somewhere on the other side of the universe.  
  
"He's pretty far away." Washu spoke to herself. She then reanalyzed the information to see if the tracker had misidentified the signal. The first alarm only received a match for a moment. The second reading was confirmed and reconfirmed for 30 seconds.  
  
"Thirty seconds should have been more than enough time to pinpoint him." Washu spoke to herself again. She turned to her right and a video screen appeared in front of her. The energy pattern was displayed on the screen. Washu stared at the pattern for a few moments.  
  
"A weak and jittery reading in his conservative state? Is he trying to hide himself… but why?" Washu asked.  
  
"I guess there's nothing I can do now. Maybe he's not alive. Maybe the tracker is wrong." Washu thought to herself while examining her hands. She noticed she was still shaking. She tried to make herself stop. She looked at them again and they became still. A nervous smile came to her face. Washu turned around and headed for the door.  
  
"It's probably just some residual." Washu thought to herself. Washu was no longer in a good mood. She walked out the door and made her way to the living room. She plopped down on the couch and leaned her head back so she could see the patterns in the wood of the rafters. Washu stared at the ceiling as her thoughts started to drift elsewhere. She was soon fast asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Sasami slowly walked around the tree to where the owner of the foot was laying. She saw that the person was a sleeping boy about her age. Sasami had never seen him before. She thought she knew just about everyone around the Masaki house. He had brown, shoulder length hair that was tied back in a ponytail and, he was wearing a red T-shirt with bluejean shorts. He didn't have any shoes on but Sasami soon noticed a pair of sandals propping up a cane-pole next to him. Sasami was sure she wouldn't have forgotten this boy. She got over her apprehension and let out a short laugh at the cute scene. It seemed appropriate for this warm spring morning. The boy blinked a few times before he turned his attention to Sasami. She instinctively took a step back. Sasami could feel the boy's gaze cut right through her.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sasami started "I didn't mean to wake you. I saw your foot sticking out from the tree and I thought you might be someone I knew." The boy looked down at his foot and twitched it a few times. He then looked back to Sasami. The emotionless expression on his face melted to a soft smile.  
  
"That's alright. I'm sorry my feet distracted you." The boy said while shaking his feet. Sasami giggled. Just then, the fishing pole started to bend before it fell from its sandal supports. The boy jumped up, grasped the pole and fought with whatever was on the other end."  
  
"This one has got some fight in him." The boy said eagerly.  
  
"Can you give me a hand?" he asked. Sasami hurried next to him and grabbed the pole just above his grasp.  
  
"Wow! It's got to be the biggest fish in the lake." Sasami said struggling with the pole.  
  
"It's a whopper for sure!" The boy answered. The pole jerked violently to the right and almost caused the two to loose their balance.  
  
"Almost got'm!" the boy growled through grit teeth. Moments later, the line snapped. Sasami and the boy tumbled over one another. The two sat up and rubbed their heads.  
  
"Look's like he got away." Sasami observed.  
  
"Yeah but he sure was a fighter. He won his freedom today." The boy exclaimed. Sasami giggled again and the boy started to laugh as well. Ryo- Ohki appeared from behind the tree. She approached Sasami with a meow.  
  
"Well, I've never seen a cat like that before." The boy said.  
  
"She's not a cat, silly. She's a cabbit. Her name is Ryo-Ohki." Sasami offered.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Ryo-Ohki." the boy said.  
  
"Miaaa" Ryo-Ohki replied. The boy shifted his attention back to Sasami. Although his gaze remained pleasant, it started to cut through Sasami once again. Sasami didn't break off this time. Something about the boy seemed familiar.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen eyes that color before. " Sasami said.  
  
"I can't believe I just said that!" Sasami thought to herself. The boy's happy expression didn't change.  
  
"I get that a lot. You know, some say that eyes are windows into the soul." The boy countered. Sasami started to blush as she noticed the boy looking into her eyes.  
  
"I don't think anyone around here has eyes like yours either." He observed. Sasami reddened even more.  
  
"I'm not from around here." She admitted.  
  
"Is that so?" The boy asked. Sasami felt as though she was going to burst.  
  
"My name is Sasami. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sasami said and bowed. The boy returned her bow and introduced himself.  
  
"Pleased to meet you as well, Sasami." The boy replied.  
  
* * *  
  
Washu looked around and found she was in familiar surroundings. She was in her office back at the science academy. Washu walked up to her desk and found her things just as they were before Kagato kidnapped her. Washu looked at herself in the mirror. She realized that she was in her physically mature state. Then there was a knock at the door behind her. Washu turned towards the door.  
  
"Come in" She said then took her seat at her old desk. The door opened and Washu looked up to see who was coming in. Shiro stepped through the door. He looked just as he was supposed to as a student of the science academy. Washu was startled for a moment when Kagato walked through the door as well. He was much younger than the last time she saw him. Washu realized she was reliving a memory.  
  
"You called for us professor?" Kagato inquired. Washu hesitated for a moment as she recalled the details of the conversation.  
  
"Yes, I did? How is construction coming along?" Washu asked.  
  
"The Souja is repaired and fully operational." Shiro replied. Washu then looked to Kagato.  
  
"The Dimensional Cannon is two months from being completely congruent with you design parameters. The particle beam is now 17% more efficient and radial compression has been increased 62%, professor." Kagato summarized.  
  
"Excellent work on the compression. The efficiency needs some work though. Are you going to the lab today? Washu asked.  
  
"Actually professor, you caught us both on the way." Shiro said.  
  
"Then by all means, don't let me keep you from your work. Kagato, you are free to go. Thank you for the progress report. Tetsu, I need to speak with you for a few minutes." Washu said as she leaned back in her chair. Kagato and Shiro looked at one another then faced forward. Kagato turned quickly and left the office. After the door closed, Washu crossed her arms.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Washu asked bluntly  
  
"I beg your pardon, professor." Shiro replied awkwardly.  
  
"I've noticed that you have been distracted from your work lately. I decided to do a little poking around and I found out some interesting information about you." Washu said. Shiro looked frightened for a moment before he hardened his appearance.  
  
"I figured you weren't paying attention to your work due to the personal matters. I started to look into your records to see if there was something I could isolate as a source of your lack of concentration. The deeper I looked, the more I found. You are a little older than your records say. According to your records you are twenty-three but, according to what I found, you are at least thirty thousand years old. I couldn't go back any further because of the records on Wukito. They become unreliable beyond thirty thousand years. I also know you are harboring a fairly large amount of unidentifiable power. I reviewed the kinetic spectral readouts from the accident on board Souja last week. The accident caused a great deal of damage but I'm sure you know it could have been much worse. Buried in the energy readout of the blast from the main reactor was the residual signature of some type of organic containment field. When reduced to a more nominal bio-signature, it strikes an amazing resemblance to yours. As a matter of fact, over 60% of it matches your nominal yield identically. I congratulate you on being able to hide it from me for so long but I wish you had come to me sooner. I can't imagine what that weirdo Clay would do if he found out. What I want to know is why you are hiding and here of all places?" Washu concluded. Shiro looked to the floor then he shifted his gaze to the park outside the office window.  
  
"It sure is a beautiful day outside isn't it?" Shiro stated.  
  
"Yes it is." Washu replied.  
  
"No matter how beautiful it is here, it will never compare to the beauty and serenity of Wukito. As you said, I'm at least thirty thousand years old. Honestly, I'm much, much older than that. I can't tell you how old I am because I can't remember. Millennia started to run together over the span of my lifetime the way seconds do over the span of a year. I do have significant ability but that is more of a curse than a gift. If I could relinquish it, I would. All I have ever wanted, as far as I can remember, is a normal life. My earliest memories are of Wukito and I love that place like it were a part of me. It's all I have left. Tensions have been growing between Hippon and Wukito regarding the rights to a planet near the boarder. It certainly has got my attention and more so, has caused me to be somewhat distracted. I realized my error last week on Souja by preventing the ship's destruction. I thought it would only be a matter of time before you figured out the truth." Shiro explained.  
  
"If you knew I would eventually figure you out, why didn't you leave?" Washu asked.  
  
"It wouldn't have mattered. I would have been found out anyway." Shiro said.  
  
"It might have been easier for you to make me disappear." Washu said as her eyes narrowed.  
  
"I'm not a killer, professor." Shiro said.  
  
He then lowered his head. Washu was amazed that a creature of such power could be so impassive. A smile came to her face. Shiro looked up again to see Washu smiling at him. He smiled back before he spoke.  
  
" I also know you are much more powerful than you let on. I don't think you would have let me make you disappear, professor."  
  
"Ha! I don't think so either." Washu said.  
  
"Well, what now?" Shiro asked.  
  
" Fret not, you're secret will be safe with me as long as you behave. I knew there was something about you, though. I have never seen eyes that color." Washu observed.  
  
"I get that a lot. You know some people say that the eyes are windows into your soul." Shiro said.  
  
"Really. What do you see when you look into my eyes?" Washu joked.  
  
"I see an eyelash. You may want to get that out before it causes your soul to become inflamed and itch." Shiro laughed. Washu laughed as well.  
  
"You're kidding about he eyelash, right?" Washu asked. As soon as the last word left her mouth the room faded away. All was dark except for a dim light in the distance. Washu looked at her hands and saw that she was still in her grown up body. She slowly started to walk towards the light. It wasn't long before she recognized the echo from her shoes hitting the marble floor. She was in one of her old labs. As she got closer to the light, she noticed a candle created it. There was someone sitting behind it. She sat next to the person and she knew it was Shiro. The shadows danced across his face making him look older than she knew he looked. It wasn't just the candle creating optical illusions. Shiro's clothes were dirty and wrinkled. He also had a three-day stubble on his face. Washu continued to look at Shiro. He looked like he had just lost his best friend.  
  
"What is wrong Tetsu? You haven't been in class all week." Washu finally spoke. Shiro continued to look at the candle as he spoke.  
  
"They are gone. It is gone…It is all gone." Shiro said almost inaudibly. Washu remembered what he was talking about. War had broken out between the Wukito and Hippon twenty years earlier. In a terrible turn of events, Hippon developed a weapon of horrific power. Two days ago, Hippon unleashed this weapon on Wukito and scorched the planet bare of life. Planet Wukito was left a charred wasteland. Washu reached out to put her hand on Shiro's shoulder but stopped when she heard Shiro speak.  
  
"Please don't touch me professor." Shiro mumbled. Washu was about to speak again when both Shiro and the candle disappeared. She was on a black barren plain but the sky was blood red. Washu looked down at her feat and the ground started to glow red. The red turned to orange the same way steel does before it melts. Flames started to burst all around her. Washu started to hear whispers. Slowly, the whispers grew louder as the flames became more like a steady burning blaze. She shielded her face from the flames but then she noticed figures in the flame. It finally dawned on her that the whispers were the distant cries and screams of people being burned alive. Screams and moans became louder and unbearable. Washu started to run as flames licked at her heels Washu could see the figures of men, women and children roasting in the flames. As she ran, a familiar voice rang out above all the others.  
  
"Stay out of my way, I'm going to make them all suffer as my people have suffered. As I have suffered" Tears started to roll down Washu's cheeks as she recognized Shiro's voice.  
  
"I can't let you do this Tetsu!" Washu's voice sounded.  
  
"Let's see you stop me!" Shiro's voice answered. An explosion ripped through Washu's ears followed by Shiro's voice screaming in agony. Washu fell to the ground and was immediately engulfed in flames. She could see her sleeves burn off of her arms along with her skin. The stench of her burning flesh filled her with terror. Washu tried to breathe but all she inhaled were flames. The pain ripped through every fiber of her being.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"SHIRO!" Washu sat up straight and screamed. Mihoshi screamed at the top of her lungs also and nearly fainted. Everyone else in the living room jumped from their seats as though they were sitting on springs.  
  
"Damn it Washu! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Ryoko complained upon finding her seat once again.  
  
"What day is it? Where am I?" Washu asked franticly. Tenchi caught his breath before speaking.  
  
"It's Saturday afternoon and you are at the house. Are you ok little Washu? One minute you were sound asleep, the next you are yelling." Tenchi explained. Washu looked around then started to calm down. She then looked out the window and saw the sun was low in the sky. Everyone looked at Washu. They had never seen Washu so frightened.  
  
"How long was I sleep?" Washu asked.  
  
"Well, we all know that you haven't had that much sleep lately. When I came back from the office and found you asleep on the couch, I decided to leave you alone." Noboyuki stated.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Tenchi offered.  
  
"No thank you." Washu replied while catching her breath. The fact that all she had experienced was just a dream dawned on her. Relief washed over her like a torrent of warm water. Washu looked over to Mihoshi who was still crying her eyes out. Mihoshi's hands were cuffed in front of her. Washu realized that Kiyone must have caught and subdued her. Although she was balling uncontrollably, it looked like the side effects of the trace substance that she gave her earlier were wearing off. The thought of Kiyone racing after her hyper partner brought a smile to her face and made her relax just a bit.  
  
"What is all the commotion?" Ayeka complained as she walked down the stairs into the living room. She was still wearing the clothes she was wearing when she was cleaning the bathroom and she was rubbing her temples in an attempt to remedy a pounding headache.  
  
"Are you still cleaning the bathroom?" Tenchi asked with surprise. Ayeka looked a little embarrassed.  
  
"I… I am trying to be as thorough as I possibly can." Ayeka defended herself. Ryoko turned to face Ayeka and decided to capitalize on Ayeka's misfortune.  
  
"I saw you in there examining the grout between the floor tiles intensely. At first I thought you had been too stupid to know that you are suppose to use bleach in a well ventilated area and you had passed out from the fumes. Now I see you were just attempting to find the best way to start cleaning. I can understand your problem though. I know how you pampered royal types are and how the concept of manual labor escapes you completely." Ryoko finished. Tenchi lowered his head. He knew what was coming.  
  
"You saw me passed out in there and you left me! I could have needed medical assistance! I mean… uhh…if I had passed out." Ayeka stammered. Ryoko laughed. Ayeka became angry. Mihoshi was still crying. Everyone else became scared.  
  
"You really should leave the cleaning up to someone who is much more competent, like Sasami." Ryoko assaulted. Ayeka's face twisted with rage but then it changed to one of shock. She looked about the living room quickly before saying a word.  
  
"Where is Sasami?" Ayeka asked as she finally realized Sasami wasn't in the room.  
  
"Isn't she in the kitchen cooking dinner?" asked Tenchi.  
  
"No, she isn't." Kiyone said as she came out of the kitchen and into the living room.  
  
"Who saw her last?" Ayeka said becoming worried.  
  
"I saw her running down the dock in her bathing suit this morning." Tenchi said. Ayeka naturally assumed the worst and started to panic.  
  
"THE LAKE?! AZAKA! KAMIDAKE!" The two guardians appeared beside Ayeka.  
  
"We need to find her!" Ayeka ordered.  
  
"Hold your horses Ayeka." Ryoko advised. "Ryo-Ohki is with her. I'll just see through Ryo-Ohki's eyes and find out where she is." Ryoko closed her eyes and concentrated. A smile came to her face, which relieved everyone in the room.  
  
"She's just outside and walking up to the house. She'll be here in a minute." Ryoko announced. Everyone let out a sigh. Ayeka was still angry about Ryoko's remarks but how could she start a fight with someone who just found her sister. Sasami could have been in grave trouble. Ayeka felt the anger side winning but she was torn. Ayeka looked at Ryoko contemptuously.  
  
"Thank you for finding my sister." Ayeka said with frustration. This surprised everyone. Everyone's attention was shifting back and forth between Ryoko and Ayeka during this exchange as though they were watching a tennis match. Ryoko was trying to pick a fight and in a since was a little disappointed. She understood that Ayeka was really trying to show her appreciation. Start a fight or take this one chance to act civil. Ryoko was now torn. A mischievous smile came to Ryoko then melted to a normal expression.  
  
"Anytime…" Ryoko replied. The entire room was astonished at what they had just witnessed. Was this a sign of things to come? Ayeka turned and started upstairs towards her room. The entire audience remained stunned and the room became deathly silent. Tenchi looked at Ryoko and his amazement was replaced with terror as he saw a devious grin creep its way onto Ryoko's face.  
  
"Anytime, you dim-witted, pampered little brat!" Ryoko yelled. Ayeka whipped around fuming.  
  
"I KNEW YOU COULDN'T LET IT BE YOU ANCIENT, DECREPID SHE WITCH!" Ayeka exploded as she leaped at Ryoko.  
  
"LET'S GO!" Ryoko yelled as she summoned a ball of energy to each hand.  
  
* * *  
  
Sasami strolled up to the Masaki residence with a dreamy expression. She reflected on the day she spent with her new friend. She couldn't remember the last time she actually got to spend time with someone her own age. Sasami saw the telltale flash of light an instant before she was going to open the door. Instinctively, she jumped to the wall as the door was blown off of the rest of the building. Sasami let a few minutes pass for the smoke to clear before she stepped inside. When she did, she walked past the group of semi-conscience people towards her room still thinking about the boy she just spent the day with.  
  
"Dinner will be ready in about an hour." Sasami said as she strolled by.  
  
"Th…thank you." The group answered in unison.  
  
* * *  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko had just finished cleaning up their mess when Sasami called everyone into the dining room for dinner. Everyone was in a good mood and laughing. Especially when they listened to Kiyone rehash the days events with her hyper partner. Kiyone was in a great mood. It was the best day of work she had during her whole time with the Galaxy Police. During the day, the two had arrested more criminals than they had in the previous month. Mihoshi was now back to her normal self. Kiyone was reluctant to take off her handcuffs but did anyway. Tenchi spoke of his day with his grandfather and rubbed the bump on his head that he earned during sword practice. Although she was still a little embarrassed, Ayeka recapped her tribulations in her attempt to clean the bathroom. Ryoko remained silent for Ayeka's story so she could enjoy her dinner and more importantly, stay on Tenchi's good side. Ryoko said that her day was uneventful but it was a great day. She spent it most of the day reclining in the branches of the cherry trees or so she said. Tenchi had the feeling he was being watched all day. As long as Ryoko stayed out of trouble, Tenchi didn't mind all that much. Washu didn't have much to offer. Everyone knew she had spent most of the day sleeping. Given her state when she woke, no one wanted to ask her what she was dreaming about. Next came Sasami's turn.  
  
"What did you do today Sasami?" Tenchi asked with genuine interest. The group was awaiting Sasami's response. Sasami's face turned flush. She didn't want to say that she had spent the day with a boy. She wouldn't hear the end of it. She decided to remain conservative with the details.  
  
"I spent most the day playing and swimming." Sasami offered. Ryoko looked at Sasami with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Oh really, I think you did a lot more than that." Ryoko prodded. Sasami quickly looked to Ryoko to see Ryoko's trademark grin. One look and Sasami knew that Ryoko knew everything.  
  
"How do you know?" Sasami asked. She answered her own question before she finished asking it. She looked down at Ryo-Ohki asleep in her lap. Everyone at the table had stopped eating and was looking at Sasami inquisitively. Sasami turned bright red. She looked back up at Ryoko who was slurping up some noodles.  
  
"If you don't tell them, you know I will." Ryoko said with her mouth full. Washu started to slurp up some noodles as well. Sasami felt cornered so she decided to come clean.  
  
"I met a very interesting person today." Sasami admitted. Everyone at the table looked a little disappointed but remained interested.  
  
"…who happens to be a very handsome boy about Sasami's age." Ryoko added.  
  
"Ohhhh!" the group replied. They were now very interested.  
  
"Is this true Sasami?" Ayeka asked with a smile.  
  
"It sounds like Sasami has a boyfriend." Katsuhito jested. Sasami thought she was going to die from embarrassment. Sasami figured it couldn't get any worse.  
  
"Well, well. What is it that you like about him Sasami." Tenchi said teasing. Sasami didn't notice Tenchi was joking. She was distracted by thoughts of the cute boy.  
  
"He says some of the most amazing things." Sasami stated dreamily. Everyone was ready to put dinner on hold upon hearing this. The entire group was riveted.  
  
"Apparently, he said all the right things with that look you have in your eyes." Ryoko teased. Sasami looked back at Ryoko. Ryoko's comment jogged her memory.  
  
"He said 'some people believe eyes are windows into your soul." Sasami quoted. Washu's head snapped in Sasami's direction upon hearing her last statement. Sasami gave Ryoko a funny look then her face brightened. She had finally realized what it was about the boy that seemed familiar.  
  
"Hey Ryoko, his eyes are the same color as your hair." Sasami confessed. That was all that Washu needed to hear. Washu rocketed to her feet and started to cough severely. She was in such a hurry to speak that she forgot she had a mouthful of noodles and started to choke. Kiyone stood next to her and patted her back. Washu started to recover. After a few minutes passed, Washu said she was feeling better.  
  
"Damn it Washu! That's the second time today you almost gave me a heart attack. What the hell is the matter with you?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Are you ok Little Washu? You look upset." Tenchi said with concern. Everyone could see Washu was a nervous wreck. Washu was usually miss calm, cool and collect in the direst situations. The fact that she was so shaken caused everyone concern. Washu finally became composed.  
  
"Sasami, I don't suppose he mentioned his name?" Washu asked still a little choked.  
  
"Yes he did. His name is Shiro Tetsu." Sasami said.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Washu quickly walked over to a window and looked out at the lake. She felt as though he was watching her, which he probably was.  
  
"Is there something wrong Little Washu? You have been acting strange ever since this morning and why did you get upset when you heard about the boy Sasami met?" Tenchi asked with genuine concern.  
  
"It's a very long story." Washu replied trying to be evasive. There was a lingering silence. Washu turned from the window back towards the table. Everyone was looking at her.  
  
"Since this will eventually effect everyone here in some way, I guess you all have a right to know. That is, all except for you Sasami." Washu explained.  
  
"What? I was the first one to meet Shiro. I think I have the most right to know what's going on." Sasami protested.  
  
"Sasami, please," Washu pleaded. Sasami looked at Tenchi. He nodded his agreement. Sasami reluctantly withdrew herself from the table with Ryo-Ohki in trail. When Sasami disappeared from sight, Washu started.  
  
"I swear that man just has to make this as hard on me as he possibly can by getting Sasami emotionally involved in this." Washu said.  
  
"Did you just say man?" Ayeka asked. Washu looked at Ayeka.  
  
"He's just about as much a boy as I am a school girl. Actually less than because he's a great deal older than me. He and I have been friends for as far back as seven thousand years ago, that is up until five thousand years ago. You are going to be surprised to find out that Tenchi is the only one who doesn't know him. You would probably know him better as The Scourge of Hippon or.."  
  
"THE UNHOLY INFERNO!!! YOU WERE FRIENDS WITH THAT MONSTER. MY LITTLE SISTER HAS A CRUSH ON A DEMON THAT INCENERATED AN EMPIRE!!" Ayeka yelled.  
  
"Ayeka, please remain calm. I have a lot to say and it will take a lot less time if I'm not interrupted." Washu requested. Ayeka calmed down.  
  
"I was saying that he and I were good friends. He was…is an extremely powerful but capricious man. His power dwarfs anything compared to it. His power is even greater than the power of Jurai. As far as I know, he is one of the most powerful creatures ever. But for all of his power, I have never known him to use it against anything in a negative manner up until his most notorious deed. As a matter of fact he hardly ever used it at all. About ten thousand years ago, he told me that he wanted to try and live amongst normal people and he wanted to be apart of a civilization where he could live as and ordinary person on the planet he loved more than anything else in the universe. His culture's technology advanced at an exponential rate. It wasn't long before his people learned how to terraform and colonize planets. The Wukito Empire was growing faster than any other civilization in recorded history. About seven thousand years ago, the Wukito Empire's outermost border reached the boarder of another great empire, the Hippon Empire. The two great kingdoms signed treaties and lived in an uneasy peace for two thousand years. One fateful day, the Planet Dijec near the Hippon/Wukito boarder was being probed for minerals and it was discovered to have a unique organic compound in great supply that would make Wukito ships run so efficiently that it would seriously damage the commerce of Hippon. Hippon took a major gamble and propelled a meteor towards the Planet Dijec. The resulting impact ended up creating a shockwave that killed off the microscopic creature that created the compound. Hippon's play to keep Wukito from gaining a major advantage in intergalactic commerce paid off. The meteor also wiped out half the Wukito population on the planet. Wukito declared war on Hippon and a very bloody conflict followed. Wukito was giving better than it received and it looked as though Wukito was going to capture Planet Hippon. Once more, Hippon gambled everything on developing a weapon that would incinerate planets from afar. Hippon fired this weapon and totally cleansed Wukito of all life. With Wukito's back broken, Hippon decided to finish the war quickly and fired this weapon at Planet Quotos. Quotos was Wukito's primary industrial planet. By this time, Shiro was emotionally dead. His kind and gentle nature burned away with his home. Without warning, Shiro attacked the planets along the outer rim of the Hippon Empire. That's where he got the name 'The Inferno.' I told him I would stop him if he continued. I thought he was going to start off with Planet Hippon. I was unable to get to him in time to keep him from destroying Planet Tehka. I arrived just in time to see him launch a fireball at the planet and burn it devoid of life. I wasn't able to stop him there or anywhere. He skipped from planet to planet burning all of the inhabitants to nothing. I had no choice but to wait for him to arrive at Hippon. I knew he would save the best for last. When he arrived, he didn't even look like the same person I knew. He was a hollow shell of a man who was eager to find an end. He didn't try to avoid me. He came directly towards the Souja. I opened fire with the dimensonal cannon just outside of Hippon's atmosphere. I don't think he thought I was going to do it. He caught the blast from the cannon to my surprise. I had grossly underestimated his strength. A phenomenon occurred that I failed to take in account. As Shiro caught the blast, the matter flow through the beam accumulated at the point where he was damming the flow. The immense energy saturation of space-time created a micro black hole. Shiro was sucked into the black hole and the hole collapsed moments after the saturation was relieved. I would like to believe that he was killed. But I fear he was too powerful to be destroyed by a micro black hole. I thought that he would spend the rest of eternity in the dark nothingness. After Shiro was vanquished, The Hippon Empire signed treaties with rogue governments who waged war on the Wukito in exchange for the rights to the land they conquered. In time, nothing remained of the Wukito. The empire was reduced to planets with no real governments. They were havens for space pirates. When Yosho's grandfather became king of Jurai, he swept the pirates from the former Wukito Systems and claimed the systems for Jurai. The Hippon Empire would never rise again. The planet itself is now a place that has known peace since that day. Now, Shiro is alive and well here on earth and I have absolutely no idea of what his intentions are. Any questions?"  
  
"Washu, you said he was much older than you. How much older is he?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"I don't know and he doesn't know either. He has told me on an occasion that he can't remember anything of his youth. His explanation is he has reached capacity in his memory and the most ancient knowledge he possess is sacrificed for the new." Washu said.  
  
"Little Washu, is there any authority we should notify about this." Tenchi piped up.  
  
"Tenchi, this guy is one of the strongest beings in the universe. No one is going to stop him. Besides, he hasn't made his intentions clear yet. He could just want to catch up old times. If The King of Jurai found out that Shiro was alive on earth, he would probably try to wipe out the earth. So Kiyone, Mihoshi I think it would be best if you sat on this one. Mihoshi, please don't make me have to erase your memory." Washu explained. Mihoshi agreed.  
  
"Why did you freak out when Sasami said his eyes were the same color as my hair." Ryoko asked. Washu smiled.  
  
"His eyes are the reason your hair is the color it is." Washu said.  
  
"So if Shiro would have had brown eyes, Ryoko would have been a brunette?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"Actually, no. Ryoko's hair was going to be the same color as mine but I thought his eyes were such a pretty color, I decided to change it at the last minute." Washu revealed. Ryoko envisioned herself with red hair then quickly discarded the thought.  
  
"Don't you think if he held any ill will against you, he would have acted on it by now? I mean you only found out he was here today? He could have been here for much longer." Noboyuki suggested.  
  
"You have a point but remember how ancient this guy is. Time means nothing to him." Washu said.  
  
"From the way Sasami made it sound, he seems to be having a good time. Do you think he could just be here on vacation?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"I can't really say what he's planning to do. I've only been here for a short amount of time and on a backwater planet in Jurai territory that is extremely far away from Planet Wukito. I don't think this is coincidence." Washu answered.  
  
"Anymore questions? No. Well, I suggest we keep everything around here the same as it has been. I need to start some new projects given the most recent turn of events. Don't tell Sasami what he has done. She seemed taken with Shiro and it would break her heart to find out what he has done. Ryoko, I need to see you alone in my lab. Everyone else, good night."  
  
"What do you want from me?" Ryoko asked with some skepticism.  
  
"All will be explained in time." Washu replied as she started towards the store room door. Ryoko followed Washu out of the room. Everyone else started for his or her respective rooms. Ayeka entered her and Sasami's room as quietly as possible. Sasami was sound asleep with a smile on her face.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"You and I need to talk." Washu opened bluntly.  
  
"I kind of gathered that." Replied Ryoko. Washu paused for a moment and looked at the floor. Ryoko stood with her arms folded and waited for Washu to say something. The little scientist looked at Ryoko with glazed eyes. "Did you know that you are the greatest of all my creations?" Washu spoke softly. Ryoko didn't know what to make of Washu's statement so she became defensive.  
  
"Oh come on Washu, I'm sure you can think of dozens of things you've made that top me. I thought that twenty slice toaster was the best thing since…well since sliced bread." Ryoko said. A warm smile crept onto Washu's face.  
  
"Although I was captive on Souja, I would see through your eyes and witness all your trials and tribulations. Even though you were a captive of Kagato as well, there were times you would go off and do things that you wanted to do. I enjoyed watching you make the most out of what little freedom you had. There were times when you didn't have a care in the world and there were times when the weight of the world rested on your shoulders. But all the while, you were still my carefree daughter. For the last two thousand years, you have been put through some extremely difficult situations. At no time did I think that you weren't capable of dealing with these situations in your current state. But now a change is needed. It's time for you to become more mature." Washu calmly stated. Ryoko couldn't believe what she was hearing and became aggravated instantly.  
  
"More mature?! Is this some sort of stupid lecture? You are telling me to grow up?" Ryoko said almost yelling. Washu laughed.  
  
"No, you silly girl. I'm saying that you are not complete." Washu said. Ryoko was now completely lost and Washu could tell.  
  
"Pay close attention to what I'm about to say. During the time you had all three gems, you had everything you needed to become one of the most powerful beings in the universe but not once did you ever come close to using the gems full power." Washu explained.  
  
"Bologna! I've felt the power of the gems coarse through me. I gave as much as they would give. They wouldn't give me more power no matter how much I tried to get it from them." Ryoko finished.  
  
"Well that's because I put in a kind of safety mechanism into your design so you couldn't draw more than a fraction of the gems full potential." Washu clarified. Ryoko was almost bowled over. She had fought many dangerous creatures during her travels and she thought that the power she possessed was being used to it's fullest. Now she was being told that most power that she ever used was just the tip of the iceberg.  
  
"Why did you hold back? There were times when a stronger punch or a faster dodge could have saved me serious suffering." Ryoko lashed out. Washu looked at the floor once more.  
  
"I know all about that Ryoko. I've seen all the suffering you have been through but there was no way I could help. In my judgement, you weren't ready. If your body wasn't conditioned properly, the immense power of the gems could have ripped you to shreds. I would rather you bare wounds than risk you being killed. I'm sorry for the pain you've been put through but you can see that I had your best interests at heart. Do you remember the first time you used what you thought was everything you had?" Washu asked. Ryoko thought back to the second time she tried to escape from Kagato. The first time was just after Kagato woke her. She didn't like the idea of being subservient to anyone. She fought Kagato with increasingly more powerful attacks but Kagato defeated them easily. The second time she fought him, she tried to go all out on the first shot. As powerful as Kagato was, she thought that that was the only way she could kill him. Unfortunately, releasing that much power at once drained her to the point where she had trouble remaining conscious.  
  
"That was a significantly lower yield than the real power of the gems." Washu pointed out. Ryoko thought about how she felt after that attack. It felt as though acid was pumping through her veins.  
  
"Why are you telling me all this now Washu. I wouldn't be in your lab right now if you didn't have something in mind." Ryoko accused the scientist.  
  
"My intentions are to turn off the safety switch that regulates the amount of power you can draw from the gems. We are going to need all you can give if we hope to have a chance against The Inferno." Washu said.  
  
"What's the catch?" Ryoko asked with obvious skepticism.  
  
"The catch is enabling you to draw from the gems fully will alter your appearance. Instead of looking like a woman in her late twenties you will look like a girl in her late teens to early twenties." Washu said bluntly.  
  
"I do not look like I'm in my late twenties!" Ryoko growled through grinding teeth.  
  
"Ryoko, I created you. I know exactly what I was aiming for when I made you. Be thankful I was generous enough to make you look the way you do now." Washu scowled.  
  
"OK. For argument sake, let's say that I look to be around twenty-six. Why would I object to looking a few years younger?" Ryoko questioned.  
  
"What is your major motivation for changing the way you appear these days?" Washu asked back. Ryoko thought for a moment. She suddenly looked stricken as the point Washu was trying to make finally sank in.  
  
"Now you see why I have to ask you. Giving you the full power of the gems may destroy you, it will alter your appearance but what would really concerns you the most is that it may change the way Tenchi looks at you." Washu concluded.  
  
"Why would Tenchi object to a younger more powerful me?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"I don't know? How bad do you want to find out?" Washu countered.  
  
"Tenchi could be repulsed by me, I run the risk of killing myself with my own power and for what? So I may be able stand up to a super powerful killer for a few moments longer before he burns me alive. Tell me something Washu, are you deliberately trying to make me miserable?" Ryoko sat on the floor and started to sob. Washu sat next to her and rapped her arm around her shoulders.  
  
"No Ryoko, I'm not trying to make you miserable and I think you know that. I have the power to do these things for you but I want to make sure you are aware of the possible consequences. Those are the worst things that can happen. I think Tenchi will see you as a lovelier version of the woman he already knows. I can't tell you what he would want but I know what you want. You want Tenchi to be safe and happy as you always have. Making such a sacrifice could be a decisive way of insuring that. You don't have to decide now but I hope you will have made your decision by tomorrow. The sooner we act, the more prepared we will be. " Washu whispered. Ryoko looked at Washu with tears in her eyes.  
  
"How do you know Tenchi will let me have the gems?" Ryoko asked sounding a little choked up.  
  
"Do you honestly think Tenchi would deny me in the interest of saving the world?" Washu asked in return. Ryoko shook her head.  
  
"You sure know the right things to say to get what you want. I think you know how I will decide. We better take care of this now." Ryoko laughed nervously.  
  
"Try not to worry so much. Everything will turn out fine. I need you to come with me." Washu said motioning for Ryoko to follow. They walked until they came to what looked like a hospital bed.  
  
"I'm going to have to put you into a deep sleep before I get started. I'm also going to need you to give me the one gem you have." Washu requested. Ryoko raised her right arm. The gem disappeared from her wrist then reappeared in Washu's open hand. Ryoko hopped up onto the bed then laid back. Washu looked down and saw Ryoko was afraid. She put her hand on Ryoko's cheek.  
  
"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Washu reassured her. She reached down and pressed a red button on the side of the bed. Ryoko gave a brief, nervous smile then she was asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Breakfast was on the table right on time on Sunday morning. Sasami was still distracted by her thoughts of Shiro. She was even more perky than usual. Everyone was gathered at the table except for Washu and Ryoko. A strange silence hung in the air as everyone sat at his or her place. The door to Washu's lab opened. Washu strolled out and sat in her usual spot.  
  
"Good morning everyone." Washu sang happily.  
  
"Good morning Little Washu. You sure do look happy this morning." Tenchi greeted.  
  
"That's how I am when I've completed a project." Washu added.  
  
"You just invented The Washu Super Tracker yesterday. Now you have finished another invention, Miss Washu?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Actually, I haven't invented anything new since yesterday. I'm just upgrading an older system to a newer one. However, this upgrade will effect most of the people in the house and you in particular Princess Ayeka." Washu said before laughing maniacally. Ayeka wasn't usually involved with Washu's experiments and didn't like the thought of being involved this time. Especially when she laughs like that. Ayeka decided to change the subject.  
  
"Breakfast is very good this morning Sasami." Ayeka said.  
  
"Thank you. I tried to make it a little different. I was surprised at how well it came out." Sasami explained.  
  
"Well, I think it's great. I don't think anyone here will disagree." Tenchi said as looked at everyone enjoying their breakfasts.  
  
"Has anyone seen Ryoko?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"She's in my lab assisting me with my upgrade." Washu said with a mouthful.  
  
"Ha! How much Sake did you have to give her before she agreed to help?" Ayeka laughed.  
  
"Actually, she volunteered." Washu stated with a smile. Everyone turned their attention to Washu. It was very rare for Ryoko to volunteer for any kind of work and even more rare if it didn't involve Tenchi. Washu looked up to meet everyone's stare.  
  
"I'll explain it all later." Washu finished. Everyone continued with breakfast. Sasami wasn't eating particularly fast. In fact, she appeared to be playing with her food. Ayeka noticed this.  
  
"Aren't you hungry this morning Sasami?" Ayeka questioned. Sasami almost jumped at the question.  
  
"Yes, I was just daydreaming." Sasami admitted. Ayeka could imagine what Sasami was daydreaming about and she didn't like it.  
  
"Sasami, I would like it if you would help me clean the house today." Ayeka asked. Sasami's attention was once again diverted to her sister.  
  
"But, I wanted to go play by the lake. Shiro said he was going to show me how to fish today." Sasami pleaded. Ayeka winced.  
  
"I normally wouldn't ask you for your help. I think I'm going need it." Ayeka said. She then whispered in her ear.  
  
"Absence makes the heart grow fonder. If you make him wait, I'm sure he'll be even more excited to see you next time." Sasami blushed instantly.  
  
"You really think so?" Sasami whispered back.  
  
"Yes. Besides, I want to hear everything you know about him." Ayeka continued. Sasami nodded to her sister. Noboyuki placed his chopsticks next to his bowl on the table then stretched.  
  
"That was a great meal Sasami. If dinner is half as good as that, I think we are in for a treat." Noboyuki stood and headed for the door.  
  
"Where are you going, dad?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"I still have some work left over from yesterday. I have to go back in and finish it." Noboyuki explained. With that, everyone started picking up their dishes. Tenchi was about to do the same but Washu called out to him.  
  
"Tenchi, may I speak to you?" She asked. Tenchi followed her into the living room.  
  
"I'm going to need you to give me the two gems remaining in the master key." Washu stated.  
  
"Sure, how long do you need them for." Tenchi said as he headed for his room to receive the master key.  
  
"I'm afraid that I won't be returning them." Washu said. Tenchi stopped then turned to Washu.  
  
"I don't understand. Grandpa won't be able to live without the gems imbedded into hilt of the key."  
  
"That's not true. All I have to do is recharge Funaho periodically and he won't miss a beat." Washu explained.  
  
"Does this have to do with the boy Sasami met?" Tenchi asked. Washu nodded. Tenchi then ran up to his room and retrieved the master key. Washu extended her hand towards Tenchi. Tenchi closed his eyes and concentrated. The two stones disappeared from the master key and reappeared in Washu's hand.  
  
"What do you plan on doing with them? Tenchi asked.  
  
"I'm going to give them to Ryoko." Washu stated calmly.  
  
"YOU'RE GOING TO DO WHAT?!" Tenchi yelled.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Washu asked.  
  
"Are you sure that is absolutely necessary? Ryoko is a handful with the power she has right now. What will she be like when she is at full strength?" Tenchi complained.  
  
"Tenchi, in order to stand a chance against Shiro, we are going to have to pull out all the stops. If Ryoko is at the top of her game, that will be better for our side. Besides, I have a feeling she will be more subdued with her new found strength." Washu finished.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Tenchi asked puzzled.  
  
"When she gets angry now, she knows that her power will cause only small damage because she is very skilled at wielding what she has. The new Ryoko will have power that will surpass her comprehension and it won't be as easy as it has been to control it. This will cause her to be a little more reluctant to use her power. She doesn't want to kill or upset you." Washu said.  
  
"But what if she forgets about her strength?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll just have to stay on her good side." Washu said. Tenchi slumped and almost fell over.  
  
"Exactly how much more powerful will she be?" Tenchi asked again.  
  
"There's no telling. I've never been able to bring the full power of the gems to being. Ryoko was designed to do that."  
  
" I thought Ryoko had all three gems when she fought grandpa." Tenchi said.  
  
"She did but she wasn't able to use the gems full potential due to a safety I incorporated into her design. I have just turned that safety off. We will soon see exactly what she is capable of." Washu explained.  
  
"I don't like this one bit." Tenchi objected. Washu's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Have a little faith in me, Tenchi. As far as Ryoko goes, I'm sure of what I'm doing." Washu said.  
  
"What will she look like?" Tenchi asked curiously. Washu's eyes softened and she smiled.  
  
"If I told you then it wouldn't be a secret anymore." Washu teased. Tenchi smiled.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to go see for myself." Tenchi said as he walked towards Washu's lab.  
  
"I don't think you would want to see her in the state.." Washu started.  
  
"I can't remember a time when Ryoko didn't want to see me." Tenchi interrupted.  
  
"I can remember quite a few times when you didn't want to see her…naked." Washu blurted with a devious grin. Tenchi froze in his tracks. He the turned towards the front door then ran outside.  
  
"Why is your face so red, Tenchi." Washu yelled after him.  
  
* * *  
  
"He sounds like a really nice boy." Ayeka said.  
  
"He is. I've never had so much fun with anyone except for Tenchi. I have only known him since yesterday but I feel that we are going to become good friends." Sasami admitted. Ayeka could feel her heart start to sink. She knew that this boy was the same person who was responsible for the deaths of countless trillions of people. How could she tell her sister that this person she likes so much has done such a terrible thing. She needed to talk to this boy and set the record straight. She was having a hard time matching the Shiro her sister spoke of with Shiro The Inferno.  
  
"Do we have enough rice for everyone's dinner tonight, Sasami." Ayeka asked.  
  
"We are a little low but I think we have just enough." Sasami answered.  
  
"What about Kiyone and Mihoshi?" Ayeka persisted.  
  
"No, I don't think we do. Did they say they were coming over for dinner tonight?" Sasami questioned.  
  
"No they didn't but you know how they always show up when you least expect. I think it would be a good idea to get some more rice from the market in case they show up." Ayeka suggested. Sasami started towards the front door but stopped when she noticed her sister wasn't following.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Sasami asked.  
  
"No I think I'll stay here and finish up with the cleaning. You go ahead. Get yourself some ice cream while you are out." Ayeka offered. Sasami's face lit up.  
  
"What a good idea!" Sasami spouted as she ran out the door with Ryo-Ohki. Ayeka waited until Sasami had vanished from sight.  
  
"Azaka! Kamedake!" The princess ordered. The two guardians appeared at her side instantly.  
  
"Follow me." She ordered.  
  
Ayeka walked along the edge of the lake to where Sasami said she had met the boy. She continued until she saw a prominent cherry tree. She walked to the other side and found the young boy asleep in the same manner Sasami described. Ayeka coughed to get the boys attention. The boy's head rolled to face Ayeka as his eyes opened. Sasami was right. His eyes were the same color as Ryoko's hair. The boy's expression was cold and emotionless. It then slowly melted into a very warm smile.  
  
"Good Afternoon! It is afternoon isn't it? I seemed to have lost track of time." The boy greeted awkwardly.  
  
"Good afternoon! I'm the sister of the girl you met yesterday. My name is Pr… Ayeka" Ayeka introduced herself. The boy stood and walked toward Ayeka. Ayeka became uncomfortable being in such close proximity with a person she considered a demon. The boy stood directly in front of Ayeka.  
  
"So you are Sasami's sister. She spoke of you a lot. My name is Shiro." The boy said. Ayeka extended her hand. The boy's expression changed for a moment then returned. Shiro bowed and Ayeka did the same.  
  
"Please excuse me for not shaking hands. I have a bit of an aversion for it." Shiro explained.  
  
"Oh, that's alright. Have you been here very long?" Ayeka asked. Shiro sat next to his cane pole and motioned for Ayeka to do the same.  
  
"No I haven't. I'm on an extended vacation and am spending my time seeing the sights. I came into this area only last week. I was struck by the beauty of this place and decided to stay here a while longer. Do you live here with Sasami?" Shiro asked.  
  
"Yes I do. We have been living here for some time and I was little surprised to hear that there was someone else living so close. I guess I should have known it was a visitor. How long do you plan on staying here?" Ayeka asked again. Shiro looked at her curiously.  
  
"Am I trespassing?" Shiro inquired.  
  
"Not at all. It's just that Sasami thinks of you as a friend. It would be a shame if you had to leave. I think her feelings would be hurt." Ayeka said. Shiro looked out at his cork floating at the end of his line.  
  
"Everyone gets hurt sooner or later. Perhaps this is a lesson she should learn while she is young." Shiro responded. Ayeka stood up at his last statement.  
  
"I love my sister very dearly and I won't let her be hurt!" Ayeka declared. Shiro place his pole on the ground and stood to face Ayeka.  
  
"Miss Ayeka, I do what I want. If you try to get in my way, you probably won't like what will happen." Ayeka had heard enough. How dare this little boy threaten the crown princess of Jurai. She stormed right up to Shiro and grabbed him by the shoulders.  
  
"Listen here you pip squeak, if you do anything…."Her hands being removed from the boy's shoulders interrupted Ayeka. No one was touching her. Her hands were forcibly put in front of her. The boy glared at her menacingly. Ayeka suddenly became aware of her hands starting to burn.  
  
"Let me go! LET ME GO! IT BURNS!" Ayeka screamed. Azaka and Kamedake charged Shiro. Shiro looked up at the two guardians and they were instantly knocked almost out of sight. Shiro released Ayeka and she fell backwards onto the ground. She immediately cradled her burnt hands. Shiro raised his left hand to his head to block out the sun.  
  
"They sure are nimble for logs. Look at 'em go. Haha." Shiro laughed sadistically. He then looked back at Ayeka.  
  
"You must realize that whatever I intend to do, I'm going to do. Have a little patience. All will be revealed in time. Until then, I suggest you stay out of my way." Shiro said malevolently. He then vanished. Ayeka sat in pain. She tried to use her wrists to steady herself while she tried to stand but the slightest movement sent pain coursing through her hands. She looked at her hands. Only the insides of her hands were burnt. They were swollen and bright red. Ayeka began to cry. Azaka and Kamedake soon appeared next to Ayeka.  
  
"Are you alright princess?" Azaka asked. Ayeka continued to cry and showed the guardians her burnt hands.  
  
"Oh my! We had better seek medical assistance." Kamedake offered. The two guardians created a field around Ayeka and carried her towards the house.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Good Heavens, Ayeka! What did you do, stick your hands in a bar-b-q pit?" Washu asked. Ayeka was still crying and was trying to form the words to describe what happened.  
  
"Come with me quickly." Washu said as she almost dragged Ayeka by her arm into her lab. Washu produced what looked like a pin.  
  
"Hold your hands out in front of you. This is going to take care of the pain." Washu informed. A yellow beam of light came from the pin and shined on Ayeka's right wrist. The left wrist followed. Ayeka's crying slowed to a sob.  
  
"Thank you." Ayeka managed. Washu put down the pin and picked up what looked like a huge flashlight.  
  
"This will fix your hands but it's going to take a while and they will be a little tender afterwards." Washu again informed Ayeka. Ayeka nodded her understanding. Washu held the flashlight over Ayeka's hands. Four tiny beams came from the device and made circular patterns on Ayeka's hands.  
  
"Now, do you want to tell me what happened?" Washu asked. Ayeka sniffed before replying.  
  
"I went to see Shiro." Ayeka said. Washu stopped for a moment to look at Ayeka.  
  
"Are you out of your mind? Do you know how dangerous he is? He is The Inferno. The one responsible for the deaths of countless trillions of men, women and children." Washu lectured. Ayeka lowered her head so Washu couldn't see her eyes. Washu continued to mend Ayeka's hands.  
  
"I just wanted to ask him what he wanted with Sasami." Ayeka pleaded.  
  
"I understand you want to look out for your sister but he isn't the little boy he appears to be. He has no specific interest in Sasami. To him, playing with Sasami was a way to spend an afternoon. He has no friends, no family and now he doesn't even have a home anymore." Washu said. She paused and realized how lonely he must be.  
  
"He is carefree like a child. If he is treated like one then he will act like one. If you treat him like an adult he will act like an adult. I bet you tried to bully him didn't you?" Washu asked. Ayeka shook her head yes.  
  
"I thought so. Well, I guess this isn't the time to beat around the bush. A more direct approach is needed." Washu suggested.  
  
"What do you plan to do?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"I think it's time I go talk to him." Washu said.  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea. Look what he did to me." Ayeka said.  
  
"I know how to deal with him. I think if he simply wanted to harm or kill me, he would have done it by now. He's waiting for something." Washu continued. A moment of silence passed.  
  
"What exactly did you two talk about before this happened?" Washu asked.  
  
"We exchanged pleasantries then I told him that Sasami might get her feelings hurt if he left so soon after making friends with her. He told me everyone gets hurt and maybe Sasami should learn this now rather than later." Ayeka summarized.  
  
"That doesn't sound like the man I know at all." Washu commented as she continued to work on Ayeka's hands.  
  
"That's when I became angry and grabbed him by the shoulders." Ayeka finished.  
  
"That would do it alright. He never liked being touched." Washu added.  
  
"I don't know how Sasami is going to react when she finds out what he's done." Ayeka mumbled.  
  
"Maybe Shiro is right to some extent. Shiro is a extremely powerful and I know you only want what is best for Sasami but technically, this is her problem." Washu said.  
  
"How can you say that? You know who he is and what he's done." Ayeka said almost yelling.  
  
"That's exactly my point. I know who he is, you know who he is but to Sasami he's just a boy she played with a few afternoons ago. Sasami is a good girl. She will do what is right." Washu said.  
  
"I guess you are right." Ayeka admitted.  
  
"Of coarse I'm right." Washu said with a smile. Washu continued to work on Ayeka's hands for a half an hour.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that afternoon, everyone was sitting outside enjoying some sandwiches Sasami made. Kiyone and Mihoshi had returned from patrol and they brought their appetites with them. Washu quickly finished her sandwich.  
  
"Little Washu, how long before we see Ryoko again?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"She's almost done. She will be out and about later tonight." Washu replied.  
  
"Don't tell me you have actually missed that loud woman?" Ayeka complained.  
  
"It has been a lot quieter around here lately." Kiyone observed.  
  
"It has but it just doesn't seem right." Tenchi said. Ayeka scooted closer to Tenchi.  
  
"Hasn't the time you and I have been spending together been fun, Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka flirted.  
  
"Yes, but.." Tenchi tried.  
  
"Then I don't see any reason for that to change. Miss Washu, please don't feel rushed by us. Take your time with Ryoko. I'm sure then extra attention you give her will only be to her benefit." Ayeka pressed.  
  
"And to yours." Sasami laughed. Washu stood and stretched.  
  
"Where are you going, Washu?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"I'm going for a little walk. I've been cramped up in my lab for a little while and some fresh air will do me good." Washu explained.  
  
"Do you want some company?" Kiyone offered.  
  
"No thank you. I want to be alone for a while. I'll be back before too long." Washu replied before she started towards the lake. Washu walked the edge of the lake until the shore started to become swampy. She adjusted her steps to follow an existing path that led to the beginning of the forest. Washu walked for about ten minutes before she came to large cherry tree close to the shore. She stepped off the path and walked around the tree. When she came to the other side she found a boy asleep in the grass with a fishing pole cast into the water next to him. Washu almost couldn't believe her eyes. The little boy was no doubt Shiro but his current form made him look very different. Washu crossed her arms and smiled.  
  
"Your not fooling me, Tetsu." Washu stated. A grin came to the boy's face.  
  
"I never could do that for too long, professor." Shiro said before sitting up.  
  
"I'm no longer teaching at the academy. You can dispense with the 'Professor" Washu clarified.  
  
"I had grown so used to calling you that. I don't know if I can address you in any other manner." Shiro said.  
  
"How about 'Little Washu." Washu recommended.  
  
"Little Washu? Is that a joke?" Shiro said with confusion. Washu's eyes narrowed and her mouth drew tight.  
  
"Oh. I guess not." Shiro noticed.  
  
"Little Washu it is. You don't have to be so formal with me either. I'm no longer a student as you may have guessed. Please just call me Shiro." The boy offered as he baited his hook and cast his line into the water.  
  
"Agreed. What brings you to Earth?" Washu started.  
  
"Space is such a cold and lonely place. I needed to get away from there for a while. This planet seemed to be a nice place. I came here to do some fishing and look who I run into. It's a small universe, wouldn't you agree?" Shiro asked.  
  
"Maybe a little too small, Shiro." Washu said. Shiro turned his head and glared at Washu. Washu glared right back.  
  
"Am I not welcome here, Little Washu?" Shiro asked.  
  
"I doubt that the killer of trillions of innocent people is welcome anywhere." Washu said. Shiro stood and his expression softened.  
  
"It was a terrible thing to do. It wasn't a rational decision I made. It just happened." Shiro explained  
  
"What was I supposed to do. Just chalk up Wukito's destruction as a stroke of bad luck. Hippon didn't mind burning me. Why should I mind burning them?" Shiro argued.  
  
"I thought you were a better person than that. Good people do not commit genocide." Washu pointed out.  
  
"Wukito is gone and forgotten. When Hippon burned my old life away, they burned away the only thing that kept me from becoming The Inferno. They brought this on themselves." Shiro snapped.  
  
"If the infants you killed had the ability to talk, I'm sure they would disagree." Washu stated. Shiro was becoming irritated.  
  
"So I failed to be better than Hippon. I'm strong but I'm not perfect. What responsibility do I have to this reality? I'm not some kind of high guardian. And what does that make you? You tried to incinerate me for the same reason. If you don't think that damn cannon didn't burn a little, you have another thing coming." Shiro contested.  
  
"Wrong. I was trying to defend people who couldn't defend themselves. What you did was commit murder." Washu accused. Shiro was now livid.  
  
"What the hell do you want me to say? Yes, I murdered those people. I'll never be able to undo what I did." Shiro pleaded.  
  
"What do you want, Shiro? You wouldn't be here if you didn't want something from me." Washu said. Shiro looked at the ground then back at Washu.  
  
"You were my teacher and I was your student once. After you found out what I was, you and I became friends. You were the only person that knew about the real me and you treated me like a normal person. I want to have good times and be friends again like we used to at the academy." Shiro said.  
  
"My friend was a kind and gentile man who would never think of doing the things that you did. The Shiro I knew died a long time ago." Washu said. Shiro's eyes began to tear.  
  
"You don't mean that. You can't mean that. We've done too much and there is still plenty of good times to be had. Please tell me you will be my friend again. I'll do anything for that. All you have to do is name it." Shiro said choking on his own sobs. Washu turned her back to Shiro.  
  
"There has been times when I thought of the possibility of seeing you again. I didn't think you could be destroyed so easily. I thought if you were ever able to escape from wherever it was you were trapped that you would be wiser for it. However, you haven't changed a bit from the day I fought with you. Look at what you did to Princess Ayeka. You severely burnt her hands for just touching you. The Shiro I knew would never do such a nasty thing. I'm sorry but we can never be friends again and it's all your fault." Washu said. Shiro just stood. Washu started back for the house. Shiro wiped the tears from his face.  
  
"I have to be somewhere right now. We'll continue this discussion later." Washu said. She walked back towards the house. Shiro plopped down on the grass and tried his best to stifle his emotions. He didn't know if he should be depressed or furious and the conflict was draining him. Shiro summoned a few pieces of wood from a stack he made earlier. He piled the pieces of wood in front of him then ignited them. He sat staring into the flames long into the evening.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ah. Did you enjoy your walk?" Tenchi asked as Washu stepped towards the house. Washu's head was tilted so Tenchi couldn't see her eyes.  
  
"Actually, I don't feel as good as I did before I started." Washu said flatly before disappearing into the house.  
  
* * *  
  
Washu paced the floor in front of Ryoko's bed. Her work on Ryoko was complete and all she had to do was wake her up. Washu's thoughts were elsewhere at the moment. Shiro was going to react but she didn't know how. Hopefully there was enough left of the man she knew to make the right decision. If not, her actions would spark him to action which meant that there would be a conclusion in some shape or form soon. She stopped and looked down at Ryoko. Washu momentarily forgot about Shiro and thought of her daughter. She looked the same as before except for subtle differences. The subtle differences were many though. All for the better in Washu's opinion except for the massive increase in power. Bringing forth Ryoko's new and true form was a precaution for the aftermath of a wrong decision by Shiro.  
  
"I think you have slept long enough." Washu said. She reached down and pushed the green button on the side of Ryoko's bed. The light turned red and an alarm made a beep. Ryoko's eyes moved under her eyelids as she regained consciousness. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked at Washu.  
  
"How do you feel?" Washu asked. Ryoko sat up slowly and brought her hands into her field of vision. She looked amazed as she examined her hands. She brought her hands to her face and felt the smooth skin of her cheeks. Ryoko couldn't answer. Washu took that as a complement. Washu raised her hand and a tall mirror appeared next to her. Ryoko teleported to just in front of the mirror. She took a step back after looking at herself. Ryoko then looked at Washu.  
  
"Am I dreaming?" Ryoko finally managed.  
  
"Wow! You like it that much?" Washu joked.  
  
"That's not what I mean. I've had dreams where I looked into a mirror and I looked as I do now." Ryoko explained.  
  
"You have always known that this is the real Ryoko. You were just in that other state for so long that you had forgotten what you are suppose to be." Washu offered.  
  
"Get some clothes on. There's dinner that needs to be eaten." Washu said. Ryoko just stood and looked into the mirror. She then brought her right hand in front of her and opened it. Washu wasn't paying attention and it took her a moment to realize what was going on. When she did, she reacted accordingly.  
  
"RYOKO! DON'T!" Washu yelled. Ryoko looked at Washu, which made the situation worse now that she was distracted. A ball of light glowed in Ryoko's right hand for a split second before it detonated and wiped out a fairly large portion of Washu's lab. Ryoko was unscathed. Washu and her lab were a mess.  
  
"Sorry about that." Ryoko apologized.  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone was gathered outside around the grill. Noboyuki asked Sasami for grilled salmon. The idea of an after hours bar-b-q was such an inviting idea, no one could think of a reason not to have one. Washu stumbled out the door into the yard. She had already changed clothes from the previous incident but had missed a spot on her face.  
  
"What happened to you, Little Washu?" Tenchi asked seeing the soot smudge on Washu's face. Washu didn't say a word. She removed the mark from her face and walked towards the group. Her steps were awkward and labored. Ayeka's expression became sour.  
  
"Ryoko is up and about I take it." Ayeka said. Washu shook her head yes.  
  
"Where is she?" Sasami asked.  
  
"She'll be out when she is ready." Washu stated. She then walked behind Tenchi so the others couldn't hear. Washu spoke into Tenchi's ear.  
  
"She is a little self conscious right now. She doesn't know how you are going to react so she has to build up her courage first. I know you will be but I still have to ask you to be nice to her tonight. She has been through a lot in the last few days." Washu whispered. Tenchi agreed with a smile. Dinner was nearly ready and everyone was taking their seats at the table. Washu noticed a shadow move by the door just inside the house. She realized that Ryoko was still having trouble coming outside. She decided to make up her mind for her.  
  
"Hey Ryoko! Get out here! You're holding up dinner!" Washu yelled. The shadow swiftly dashed out of sight but everyone had seen her move.  
  
"Come on out, Ryoko." Noboyuki yelled. Sasami jumped up from her place and ran through the door. She stood silent for a moment before she spoke.  
  
"Wow! Ryoko!" Sasami exclaimed. She grabbed Ryoko by the arm and pulled her out the front door slowly. Sasami let go and stood next to Ryoko. Ryoko was obviously nervous and stood clutching her right arm to her side. She had had the same body for the two thousand year span of her life. She never had to worry about any changes because she never aged but now, many things about her changed. She slowly lifted her head to look at the group that was waiting to see her in her entirety. The group let out a collective gasp as they saw what happened to her. Ryoko was wearing a tight, classic white dress that accentuated her firmer frame. Her hair, although still spiked and the same shade of blue, was much shinier and tied back with a white ribbon. Her skin reflected the fire light like satin. Her most striking feature was her eyes. They were still the same glittering gold stones in the white of her eyes but now the appeared to glow slightly. Ryoko looked to be twenty years old. She stood silently staring at Tenchi with a fearful expression on her face. Tenchi was struck stupid at Ryoko's new look. Not only did she look more physically enticing but also the way she stood in front of everyone made her look so…innocent. Tenchi snapped out of it and a smile came to his face. He walked up to Ryoko. He looked into her pleading, iridescent eyes.  
  
"You look very nice, Ryoko." Tenchi said. Ryoko's face brightened and she became extremely happy. She wrapped her arms around Tenchi and gave him a hug. Tenchi felt Ryoko's pleasantly hard body squeeze against his and his face immediately turned flush. Ayeka was about to complain when she found herself receiving a hug from Ryoko as well. Ayeka looked over to Tenchi and saw him standing in a daze by himself. Ayeka couldn't believe the speed and silence that Ryoko traveled. It suddenly dawned on her that Ryoko was hugging Sasami. She couldn't follow her movements. Everyone got their hugs whether they knew it or not until Ryoko came to Washu. She stood in front of the little scientist with a grateful smile.  
  
"How do you feel?" Washu asked with a smile.  
  
"I feel complete." Ryoko replied. She then bent over and gave Washu a hug as well.  
  
"May I ask you for a favor?" Washu inquired.  
  
"Yes." Ryoko said.  
  
"Can you call me mom?" Washu asked.  
  
"No, Washu. No I can't" Ryoko joked back.  
  
"The more things change, the more they stay the same." Washu said. The two laughed for a moment then everyone else joined in. Ryoko took her place next to Tenchi. Although the tension had passed, every one couldn't help but give an occasional glance at Ryoko. Even her mannerisms were effected. She still flirted with Tenchi during dinner but it wasn't in her normal over baring fashion. Ayeka was at wits end trying to contain herself. Finally, she could stand no more.  
  
"YOU EVIL SHE WITCH! YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE UP TO!" Ayeka screamed.  
  
"Why Ayeka, whatever do you mean?" Ryoko mocked.  
  
"YOU ARE TAKING ADVANTAGE OF THE SITUATION TO HIT ON TENCHI! I'LL SHOW LORD TENCHI THAT YOU ARE STILL THE SAME ATROCIOUS SPACE RABBLE THAT YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN!" Ayeka declared.  
  
"Tenchi, do I seem to be acting any worse than I usually do?" Ryoko asked. Tenchi turned his attention to Ryoko.  
  
"I haven't noticed any…" Tenchi started but was unable to finish. Before he could, Ryoko leaned forward and stole a quick kiss. Ryoko leaned back to her original position with a smile. Tenchi was sitting like a stone and remained motionless for a few seconds. Ayeka was burning with rage and her stark white knuckles clashing with the rest of her scarlet skin was proof of it. Ryoko stood up and walked around to the front of the table. She stopped and folded her arms. Ayeka walked around the other side of the table and stood trembling with hate just in front of Ryoko. Everyone knew what was about to happen and backed away quickly.  
  
"You might have gotten away with your behavior tonight but there is no way that I'm going to let you get away with what you just did." Ayeka threatened.  
  
"Tenchi didn't seem to mind." Ryoko offered. Everyone took three steps back. Ayeka raised her fists. Ryoko lowered her hands to her side.  
  
"Umm, Ryoko. Don't you remember my lab this afternoon and what you did to it?" Washu asked. Ryoko raised her hand for Washu to be silent. Ayeka summoned the components of her power and they encircled Ryoko. Ryoko remained motionless.  
  
"I'm going to teach you once and for all to leave Tenchi be." Ayeka said.  
  
"Two ladies locked in combat to decide who will win the affections of the man they both love. Who said chivalry is dead?" A voice rang out from the path leading up to the house. Every one turned to see a young boy in a red T-shirt walk towards them. Washu's attention was quickly diverted to the boy. Ayeka and Ryoko were forced to behave due to their new guest. The two women returned to their places.  
  
"Shiro. What are you doing out so late?" Sasami asked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk. I saw that lights on outside your house and thought I would pay you a visit. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Shiro said.  
  
"Please join us for dinner." Lord Katsuhito invited. Shiro bowed his acceptance.  
  
"Thank you very much." Shiro said. Sasami dashed from her seat and grabbed Shiro by the arm.  
  
"Let me introduce you to everyone. This is Lord Katsuhito but I call him Grandpa." Sasami exclaimed.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Katsuhito greeted with a bow. Shiro returned the sentiment.  
  
"Next to him is Noboyuki. He is Grandpa's son-in-law. He is an architect. He designed and built this house." Sasami said. Shiro looked to the house in front of him.  
  
"Very nice. I imagine your bosses are happy with your work." Shiro stated.  
  
"If they are, they don't let me know about it." Noboyuki joked. They both laughed before moving on.  
  
"This is Kiyone. She is a detective with The Galaxy Police." Sasami said.  
  
"My pleasure Detective Kiyone." Shiro said.  
  
"Likewise." Kiyone managed.  
  
"This is her partner, Mihoshi. She is a detective with The Galaxy Police as well." Sasami continued. Mihoshi stood quickly and sent a bowl of Miso flying at Sasami. Shiro reached out and pulled Sasami out of the way in time to avoid the airborne soup. Sasami blushed when she realized Shiro was holding her next to him.  
  
"Oops. Sorry." Mihoshi said.  
  
"No harm, no foul." Shiro said.  
  
"I guess you're right." Mihoshi giggled. Shiro released Sasami and they continued around the table.  
  
"Next to her is Princess Ayeka. She's my sister." Sasami said.  
  
"How do you do, Princess Ayeka?" Shiro asked.  
  
"I'm doing fine." Ayeka said with some trouble.  
  
"This is Tenchi. He is Noboyuki's son and Katsuhito's grandson." Sasami said.  
  
"You must feel pretty special having all these girls fuss over you." Shiro joked. Tenchi scratched his head and laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't say special." Tenchi joked back. Shiro smiled.  
  
"This is Ryoko. She is one of the most feared space pirates in the galaxy." Sasami added.  
  
"THE most." Ryoko corrected.  
  
"A space pirate? You must be really strong." Shiro said.  
  
"I can hold my own." Ryoko confirmed.  
  
"Last but not least is Washu. She is the greatest genius in the universe. At least that's what she told me." Sasami said. Washu was still standing. She knew something was about to happen but she didn't know what.  
  
"No arguments here." Shiro said. Washu sat back down.  
  
"Everyone, this is Shiro Tetsu. He is here on vacation and is a terrible fisherman." Sasami laughed.  
  
"Hey! I'm not as bad as some girls I know." Shiro teased. Sasami guided Shiro to his seat next to her. Plates were passed around until everyone took what they wanted and everyone started to eat. About an hour went by. The conversation was light hearted but everyone felt uncomfortable with Shiro around. Everyone except Sasami who was oblivious to Shiro's deeds.  
  
"How do you like it here, Shiro." Katsuhito asked.  
  
"This is a very beautiful place. It reminds me of home." Shiro replied.  
  
"How much longer are you going to be on vacation?" Kiyone asked. Shiro glanced at Washu then looked back at Kiyone. Not much longer, I have a lot of unfinished business back home. Washu felt the hair on her neck stand up.  
  
"What kind of work do you do?" Noboyuki asked innocently. Shiro's expression became cold.  
  
"I guess it could be best described as landscaping." Shiro said flatly. Washu was not at all amused. Shiro placed his chopsticks on the table and wiped his mouth with a napkin.  
  
"Dinner was wonderful. Thank you so much for having me." Shiro said.  
  
"You aren't leaving are you?" Sasami asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so. It's getting late and I need to wrap up this vacation. Don't worry. I have no doubt that I will see you again." Shiro promised.  
  
"What do you plan on doing?" Washu asked. Shiro grabbed his cane pole and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Somewhere out there is the one that got away. I just can't let that be now can I? If you care to join me, you know where I'll be." Shiro said as he walked away. Washu jumped from her seat and dashed towards Shiro but he disappeared just before she reached him.  
  
"Wow! How did he do that Miss Washu?" Sasami asked.  
  
"We have to stop him!" Washu yelled  
  
"Stop him? What's he going to do?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"He's going to destroy Hippon!" Washu answered.  
  
"WHAT?!" The group sounded off together.  
  
"The one that got away. Unfinished business. Wasn't anyone paying attention?" Washu yelled.  
  
"What should we do?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"Get Yagami. We're going to have to catch up with him." Washu said.  
  
"Miss Washu, how is he going to get there? Does he have a ship?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"He doesn't need one. He's probably sitting there waiting for us already." Washu replied.  
  
"Why doesn't he just blow up Hippon right now if he's already there." Mihoshi asked.  
  
"Destroying me along with Hippon will be the icing on the cake." Washu said.  
  
"Does he really hate you that much?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"He doesn't hate me at all. As a matter of fact, he likes me quite a lot. Unfortunately for me, I know his little secret and I am a piece of his old life that he wants to get rid of. He's going to try to wipe his slate clean so he can start over again." Washu explained.  
  
"What does that mean, Miss Washu?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"It means he is going to try and destroy Planet Hippon, me, and maybe earth along with the rest of us."  
  
"Why would he want to destroy earth?" Noboyuki asked.  
  
"Because this is where I am. I'm not sure but it is a possibility that we must factor in." Washu added.  
  
"I don't want to be destroyed!" Mihoshi whined.  
  
"What are all of you talking about. Who's going to destroy what?" Sasami asked confused. Washu turned to Sasami.  
  
"Sasami, I was hoping we could avoid telling you the truth about the boy you just met. Unfortunately, that seems impossible now. Shiro Tetsu is the one responsible for the downfall of the Hippon Empire five thousand years ago. He is The Inferno." Washu explained.  
  
"That can't be true. Look at him. He's just a boy." Sasami said.  
  
"Am I just a girl, Sasami?" Washu asked. The truth started to become obvious to Sasami and tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Sasami, I wish I didn't have to tell you but we may need you to help stop him." Washu said. Sasami shook her head as tears streamed down her cheeks. She ran into the house, crying the whole way. Ayeka ran after her.  
  
"What do you want us to do about Sasami?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Ayeka is the only one who can talk to her right now. Kiyone and Mihoshi, you two stay behind and wait for Ayeka and Sasami. I'll load the dimensional cannon on board Yagami while we are on our way to Hippon. Tenchi, Ryoko and I will take Ryo-Ohki. Lord Katsuhito, what are your thoughts?" Washu asked.  
  
"I'll stay hear with Noboyuki. If this person can be beat, I'm sure you can do it. If not, then this is where I want to be." Katsuhito explained. Washu nodded. Ryoko tossed Ryo-Ohki into the air and the cabbit transformed into a ship. Washu, Tenchi, and Ryoko were teleported aboard then Ryo-Ohki sped skyward and was soon out of sight.  
  
* * *  
  
"The proposal by the High Senate requires a cut in some social programs in order to speed along the development of the new class of space freighter. It seems I'm stuck in between a rock and a hard place." The Prime Minister said.  
  
"The High Senate believes that the ships will increase our intergalactic commerce. Not only will we be able to restore the normal budget in three years but, we will also be able to start new programs from the surplus created." The Senator said.  
  
"It sounds like a good deal, Senator. I think The Senate and I can finally agree on something." The Prime Minister said. She returned to her desk and sat.  
  
"I think the decision on funding this new fleet is going to have to take a back seat for the moment Madame Prime Minister. Something more urgent is about to take precedence." A voice boomed from the back corner of the room. Both the Prime Minister and The Senator jumped to their feet.  
  
"Who are you? How did you get in here?" The Prime Minister asked.  
  
"I'm just a messenger." Shiro said as he swiveled around in his chair.  
  
"If you are a messenger then what message do you bring? Also, what is this more recent problem you speak of?" The Prime Minister asked. Shiro stood and walked towards the large desk.  
  
"I find it ironic that an earlier decision regarding Hippon's ability to trade is the cause of your kingdoms newest problem. Your newest trouble is that The Inferno is on his way here." The boy said. Both The Senator and The Prime Minister looked worried for a moment. The Prime Minister smiled before she spoke.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. An ancient relative of mine led the attack that destroyed The Inferno." She said with pride. The boy rolled his eyes.  
  
"I guess some things will never change." The boy thought out loud.  
  
"First of all, give credit where credit is due. Professor Washu was the one who stopped The Inferno. Secondly, your military never was nor will it ever be strong enough to even slow down The Inferno." The boy said with a hint of agitation.  
  
"The message that I bring is this. Make preparations for the end for the end is at hand." The boy said with a wicked smile.  
  
"I think it's time you go home little boy. Your mommy is probably looking for you." The Senator said. He reached for Shiro's shoulder. Shiro quickly slapped the Senator's hand away. The Senator then lunged at Shiro and clasped his hands tightly on Shiro's shoulders. The boy looked at The Senator with disgust. Shiro reached up with his left hand and grabbed the man by the throat. The Senator immediately kicked and punched wildly at Shiro with no effect. A recent memory flashed through Shiro's mind and he became angry. He pivoted to his right and threw the man across the office. The Senator slammed into the marble wall on the far side of the room before falling into a twisted heap at the base of the wall. Shiro regained composure and dusted his shoulders where The Senator held him. He turned and glared at the cowering Prime Minister.  
  
"He died quickly. The rest of you will not." Shiro said. A beep started to sound from the desk. The Prime Minister looked at the boy in horror.  
  
"Are you expecting a call? You may want to get it. It could be important." The boy said. The Prime Minister continued to stare at Shiro in shock.  
  
"I'll get it. You can't say that I never did anything for you." Shiro said sarcastically. He reached down and pushed a black button. A small video screen popped up from the desk. Washu appeared on the screen in front of him.  
  
"Hey! How did you know I was here?" Shiro spouted. Washu was surprised but she didn't let it show. She hacked into the Prime Minister's video line in hopes of warning her about Shiro so she could evacuate. Washu was too late.  
  
"Shiro, you didn't?" Washu asked.  
  
"Not yet." Shiro replied. He grabbed the Prime Minister by the shoulders and wheeled her in front of the screen.  
  
"It appears you are a little late once again, professor." Shiro said.  
  
"Please don't Shiro. I'll be there shortly and you can deal with me then." Washu pleaded.  
  
"Washu, I could have dealt with you on earth. Why do you think I wanted you to come here?" Shiro asked. Washu remained silent. Shiro lowered his head in fake exasperation. He then looked up quickly at The Prime Minister.  
  
"I'm sorry. Where are my manners? Madame Prime Minister, this is the legendary genius Professor Washu. Little Washu, this is The Prime Minister of Planet Hippon". The Prime Minister was still speechless.  
  
"Did you know that one of The Prime Minister's relatives is responsible for my death?" Shiro asked. Washu still didn't respond.  
  
"I know the truth about that fact first hand but now that makes me wonder about something else. If your great whatever was responsible for my death then that means he was a high ranking military figure.  
  
Possibly even the highest. It would certainly bode well for a person running for office to have hero in the family." Shiro speculated.  
  
"I'm willing to bet that this hero had some say in the decision that resulted in the incineration of my wife and daughters." Shiro said flatly.  
  
"Wife and daughters?" Washu said with surprise.  
  
"You mean there is something that Washu doesn't know? Isn't this a red letter day." Shiro mocked. He put his foot on The Prime Minister's chair and kicked her out into the middle of the room. The terrified woman let out a short yell then became silent again as her chair rolled to a stop.  
  
"Madame Prime Minister, did you know there is a very ancient law on Hippon that basically states that a child isn't responsible for the sins of his or her father? I don't particularly agree with that law. Especially when they brag about their father's sins." Shiro said. She closed her eyes and started to cry. Shiro grasped the screen with both hands and glared into it viciously.  
  
"I have a question for you, professor." Shiro said through grit teeth. He turned the screen to face the woman in the middle of the room. The woman screamed and burst into flames. She jumped up and put her hands to her face trying franticly to put out the flames with no success.  
  
"NOOOOO! STOP!" Washu screamed. The fire was suddenly extinguished but the damage was already done. The severely burnt woman fell to the ground and writhed in pain as she continued to scream at the top of her lungs. You couldn't even tell she was a woman by her looks.  
  
"Did my wife and daughters scream like that just before they died? DID THEY?!" Shiro roared.  
  
"You sick bastard." Was all Washu could manage. The door to the office flew open and in poured guards. They stood in shock at what lay before them.  
  
"Play time is over, professor. I intend on finishing what I began. Are you strong enough to stop me? I guess we will see soon enough." Shiro spat. Washu remained silent. The picture on the screen turned to static.  
  
* * *  
  
Washu sat on the floor aboard Ryo-Ohki. Tenchi and Ryoko didn't see what took place on the screen in front of Washu but the expression on Washu's face confirmed it wasn't pleasant. Tenchi sat down next to Washu and put his arm around her shoulder. Washu didn't respond. She just sat and stared at the floor.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" Tenchi asked. Washu looked up at him. Her eyes were glazed as though she was about to cry. Washu closed her eyes and composed herself. She stood up before she spoke.  
  
"All we can do is hurry. I won't be able to stop him on the planet itself. I can't fire the dimensional cannon at that proximity. You two are going to have to lure him into space. I'll fire at him from Yagami. The cannon is already in the cargo hold and Yagami isn't far behind us." Washu finished.  
  
"How strong is this guy?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"He is unlike anything you have ever faced. I can't tell you the limit of his power because I don't know. I do know that he caught a blast from the dimensional cannon and appears no worse for wear." Washu explained.  
  
"If you weren't able to kill him with the dimensional cannon before, what makes you think it's going to kill him now?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"I've made it a lot more powerful since the last time I've used it. When I used it on Kain, it was on it's lowest possible setting which is about the same yield as it was when I used on Shiro last." Washu said. She walked to the window and watched as Planet Hippon slowly moved closer.  
  
"This is very serious. I know why Shiro is so obsessed and full of hate. He won't quit until he or the Hippon race is dead. He knows this as well as I do. He won't fight like anyone else you ever fought. He may toy with you a bit at the beginning to see what kind of power you have but once he finds out, he won't hold back. Please be careful you two." Washu said as she placed her hand on the window.  
  
"We'll do our best Little Washu." Tenchi promised.  
  
"I'll give it all I got." Ryoko said as well. Ryo-Ohki sped towards the planet. Washu continued to gaze out into space. She looked at the binary stars that made up the core of Hippon's system. A massive red giant star was slowly being consumed by a brilliant white dwarf. She was mesmerized by the celestial ballet.  
  
"Look over there." Washu said as she pointed at the stars.  
  
"That is a white dwarf. It is small, very bright and very beautiful celestial body. Don't be fooled by its outward appearance. Its gravity is so powerful that it is consuming the much larger red giant next to it. Eventually, the white dwarf will totally devour the red giant." Washu explained. Ryoko walked up to her.  
  
"What will happen after that?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"One of three things can happen. In the end, its mass and gravity will become so great that it will collapse on itself to form a black hole. Possibly in the end, it can just expend the rest of its nuclear fuel and die as a brown dwarf, floating alone in the universe for the rest of time. Or maybe in the end, it will explode as a super nova and create a place where other stars and planets are born." Washu said.  
  
"What do you think will happen?" Tenchi asked. Washu looked thoughtful as she turned to Tenchi and spoke.  
  
"I don't know. But what I do know is this. An end will come."  
  
* * *  
  
"He's going to kill this planet NOW!" Washu yelled through the subspace communicator.  
  
"What do we do?" Kiyone asked in a panic.  
  
"We stop him. Get that thing here in a hurry. Mihoshi can fly the ship. I want you to warm it up. Start going through the checklists. Where are Ayeka and Sasami?" Washu said.  
  
"They are still on earth. Sasami is taking this badly." Kiyone responded.  
  
"Poor little girl." Washu sympathized. Everyone did as they were told. The youth floated just outside of Hippon's atmosphere. His arms were crossed and his head was bowed as though he was in deep thought. The two ships came online beside him. Ryo-Ohki drifted to a halt not far from Shiro. The Yagami appeared and slowed until it was next to Ryo-Ohki. The doors to Yagami's cargo bay opened, exposing Washu's Dimensional Cannon. Kiyone was already inside and was proceeding through the arming checklist. Washu pounded away furiously at the keys on her keyboard.  
  
"Why hasn't he attacked? What is he up to?" Washu thought out loud.  
  
"What are you talking about Washu? You already said he was getting ready to destroy Hippon." Ryoko asked.  
  
"That's certainly what it looks like he's up to but he is just sitting there. He isn't behaving like he usually does. He is up to something and with any luck I'll find out what it is." Washu explained.  
  
"Here we go." Washu stated as she finished he computations. She hit the compute button on her keyboard.  
  
"What the.." Washu started.  
  
"This doesn't make any since." Washu said.  
  
"Cannon is charged and operational. Just give me the word when you want to start the firing sequence." Kiyone advised.  
  
"This doesn't add up. There are two Shiros but they are occupying the same space. How is that possible?" Washu commented. Washu directed her attention to Kiyone.  
  
"Aim the cannon and stand by when ready. I want to try and talk him out of this." Washu said. Washu activated her subspace speaker.  
  
"Tetsu…Shiro, don't do this. I know you know it's wrong. Don't make me destroy you." Washu warned.  
  
"I seem to remember hearing that before. You can't kill me. Nothing can. That's the whole problem." Shiro said.  
  
"Is that what you are trying to do? Are you trying to kill yourself?" Washu asked.  
  
"I just told you that I can not die. If it was up to me, I would have been dead long before I met you." Shiro finished.  
  
"Washu, the cannon is armed and ready." Kiyone said through the speaker.  
  
"Await my order." Washu instructed.  
  
"Shiro, just give me twenty four hours to convince you. Please." Washu pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry professor but I've waited long enough." Shiro said. Washu wasn't really paying attention. She was stalling for time while trying to add up all the facts. She felt she had all the pieces but they just weren't fitting together. Shiro suddenly stood up straight as though he was alarmed. He quickly raised his hand above his head and a large blue light flickered in his hand. It grew until it was just a little larger than he was.  
  
"Good bye Hippon!" Shiro yelled. His arm started moving forward. Washu's mind was racing.  
  
"Washu!" Kiyone yelled. Washu had no choice. She felt that firing the cannon wasn't a good idea but if she didn't act now, Hippon would be obliterated.  
  
"FIRE!" Washu yelled. Kiyone depressed both the triggers on the controls. The barrel of the cannon split and a mass of energy gathered at the collector at the end of the barrel. Electricity began to arc to Yagami's deck from the cannon. Shiro looked over his shoulder to see the cannon finish its final build up. Washu closely scrutinized his expression. She was horrified when she saw a smile creep to his face. Shiro quickly pivoted to face Yagami with the huge ball of blue light between them. Suddenly, all the pieces fell into place. The weak reading from Shiro, the reason the tracker couldn't lock onto his position, the reason he didn't destroy the planet from the beginning, the reason he came to earth in the first place all made since. Washu panicked.  
  
"KIYONE! ABORT! ABORT!" Washu yelled. Kiyone didn't hesitate. She slapped the override switch on the control panel followed by the abort button. Shiro started to laugh maniacally.  
  
"Too late, professor!" He cackled. The Dimensional cannon released its payload and ripped from Yagami's cargo hold. Shiro vanished but his ball of energy remained. The beam impacted Shiro's ball and lit up the Hippon planetary system brighter than the stars at its center. Washu's tracker began to flash and beep. It was as Washu thought. The tracker singled out Shiro only this time his energy reading was clear and extremely powerful. The beam from the cannon didn't progress any further than the place where Shiro had been. The beam and the ball both disappeared and where replaced by a small black hole. The hole grew larger until something emerged from out of its center. A brilliant white light obscured the object. The light subsided and a young man remained. He was dressed in fine white garments. The young man smiled.  
  
"I thought I was never going to get out of there. Thank you for assisting me, professor. I'll see you soon." The man said before he vanished.  
  
"I can't believe I was deceived so easily. Why didn't I see it coming?" Washu criticized herself.  
  
"What are you talking about? What just happened, Washu?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"The little boy never existed. He was a fake Shiro. A replica created by Shiro and projected into this dimension. That's why my tracker couldn't lock onto him. The energy he was putting out was identical and in two different places. There was no way my tracker could lock onto him." Washu explained.  
  
"A projection? Why would he do that?" Kiyone asked though the communicator.  
  
"Because he was never here. He was trapped in the collapsed black hole that my cannon made. He just suckered me into using it to reopen it so he could escape. That's why he didn't destroy Hippon. He couldn't. He barely had enough power to project a convincing version of himself. He didn't have near enough power to destroy a planet." Washu continued.  
  
"What do we do now?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"Right now, he's feeling pretty good about pulling a fast one on me. We need to contain or destroy him before he realizes he's supposed to be in a bad mood.  
  
* * *  
  
"Haha. 'Washu The Duped' sure has a nice ring to it. Where are you, professor? It sure is taking you long enough." Shiro thought to himself as he sat back in his chair. He was sitting in an outdoor café near the beach. He watched the people enjoying the lazy afternoon next to the ocean. Shiro was starting to relax until he saw two little girls building a sandcastle. He was suddenly inundated with memories of his daughters and then he imagined their flaming demise. Shiro ground his teeth and clenched his fists in front of him on the table.  
  
"It's not fair." Shiro mumbled as he tried to control himself. He found himself breathing deeply and a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek.  
  
"Are you alright?" Someone said. Shiro looked up to see a young waitress standing in front of him. She had short white hair and was very attractive.  
  
"I'm fine. I get headaches sometimes." Shiro explained.  
  
"Do you want me to get you a doctor?" The waitress asked.  
  
"Honestly, I'm ok. I appreciate your concern though." Shiro said with a smile. The waitress smiled back.  
  
"Why are you sitting up here all by yourself instead down at the beach?" The waitress asked. Shiro didn't understand her question at first. Shiro paused before he answered.  
  
"Sometimes it's more fun to just watch. There are times when you have to sit back and completely detach yourself from the situation in order to fully appreciate the finer moments." Shiro replied. The waitress looked towards the beach.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean. Sometimes when I get off work, I sit at that table and just watch everything." The girl said as she pointed at the table opposite Shiro.  
  
"It's nice to meet people with common interests." Shiro said as he toasted the waitress with his glass of juice. The waitress smiled again and pulled out a chair at Shiro's table and sat.  
  
"Damn! Too nice." Shiro mentally scolded himself. He knew it was in his nature to act and react in the extreme. He didn't really want to kill this girl just for being nice to him. Her time is limited. He decided that he was going to be pleasant rather than vicious.  
  
"I haven't heard anyone describe people watching like that before." The waitress observed. Shiro sipped some of his juice.  
  
"I get that a lot." Shiro said.  
  
"I bet you do." The waitress said playfully. Shiro was amused that his charm worked so well on a girl he just met. The waitress presented her hand.  
  
"My name is Liusa." The girl said. Shiro hid his agitation behind a smile and shook her hand.  
  
"Hello Liusa. I'm Shiro. Pleased to meet you." He introduced himself.  
  
"Such a well spoken and hansom young man. I would be willing to wager that you have to beat the girls off with a stick." Liusa said.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I know I'm being hunted down by a few right now. If they found me here talking to you, they would probably try to kill me." Shiro joked.  
  
"Would they now?" Liusa laughed.  
  
"What would they do to me?" She teased.  
  
"They would probably try to warn you about me." Shiro said enjoying the half-truth. He was extremely old and cultured but he was always amazed at how well flattery worked on him. He was now in a great mood and had all but forgotten the reason he was on Hippon. This young lady was to be counted among his victims soon but he decided to put his business on hold for the time being. He also decided that talking about himself was too dangerous. He needed to change the subject. The only women that he knew well that didn't talk about themselves were his wife and Washu. Washu always claimed that she was the greatest scientist in the universe but other than that, she said almost nothing about herself. Shiro looked into the Café and saw images on the video screen over the bar of the chaos at the Prime Minister's Mansion. Liusa looked inside as well.  
  
"Isn't it terrible." Liusa said.  
  
"What's terrible?" Shiro asked.  
  
"You mean you don't know? A terrorist broke into The Prime Minister's Mansion and murdered, the Prime Minister, a senator and a dozen or so guards." Liusa explained.  
  
"Really? Does anyone know who did it?" Shiro asked.  
  
"Right now, no one knows who is responsible but the High Senate has even called in the Galaxy Police for assistance." Liusa said. Shiro didn't like where this was headed and changed the subject again. One trait that Shiro prized most about women was that they love to talk about themselves. That was just fine with Shiro. He loved to listen.  
  
"Why is such a lovely woman working here as a waitress?" Shiro flirted back.  
  
"My parents own this café. They needed some help this summer so I decided to take my vacation here." Liusa explained.  
  
"You are on vacation? What do you do back home?" Shiro asked.  
  
"Actually, this is my home. I go to school in The District of Topi Soryu." Liusa said.  
  
"What are you studying?" Shiro asked.  
  
"I'm majoring in Nano-biology." Liusa said.  
  
"Wow. You must be a pretty sharp cookie. That's cutting edge stuff. What do you plan on doing after school?" Shiro asked again.  
  
"I want to attend the Intergalactic Science Academy." Liusa said. Shiro exploded into laughter. Liusa looked hurt. Shiro noticed.  
  
"NO! No. I'm not laughing at you. It just so happens that I'm very close to one of the greatest geniuses that ever taught there. I'm just surprised at the coincidence. I swear that woman haunts me." Shiro explained. Liusa smiled again.  
  
"Woman? Who is she?" Liusa asked.  
  
"Professor Washu Hakubi." Shiro admitted.  
  
"You know her?!" Liusa asked with obvious surprise.  
  
"I sure do." Shiro said.  
  
"Well, what is she like?" Liusa exclaimed.  
  
"Why don't you ask her yourself? She's standing right behind you."  
  
* * *  
  
Washu had localized Shiro's energy signature to within a few blocks of where she was now. Her tracker had detected Shiro teleporting to somewhere on or near this beach. Although the signal was unmistakably Shiro's, he was trying to hide his signal again. Ryoko, Tenchi and Washu all arrived on Hippon in the vicinity of where her tracker said Shiro was. They decided to stay together for mutual protection. Washu was getting ready to move on to the next block when she heard Shiro's voice. It was coming from the deck behind a café. She walked to the corner of the building and took a quick peek. He was sitting at a table near the edge of the deck talking to a young girl with white hair. She was startled and jumped back when Shiro laughed out loud.  
  
"He's here." Washu said. Tenchi and Ryoko's expression hardened.  
  
"He's talking to someone near the edge of the deck. Ryoko, I want you to teleport beneath the deck and wait until I give the word. Tenchi, you wait here in case he gets past me. I'm going to try and get the girl away from him." Washu explained. Ryoko disappeared from sight and Tenchi removed the Master Key from his pocket. Washu stepped around the corner and walked up to the table from behind the seated young woman. She heard Shiro speak her name out loud and noticed the conversation livened up just before she stood behind the girl. The girl turned in her chair quickly. She looked a little disappointed.  
  
"That's not Professor Washu Hakubi. The professor is much older." Liusa said. Shiro, again, exploded into uncontrollable laughter. He steadied himself before he spoke.  
  
"Dear professor, excuse me. I mean Little Washu, the young lady doesn't know what she is saying." Shiro said as he tried to settle down.  
  
"I don't mind that. You and I need to talk." Washu said bluntly. Liusa looked a bit put off by Washu's interruption. Shiro noticed this and spoke up.  
  
"Liusa, this is one of the young women I told you about earlier." Shiro said. Liusa brightened.  
  
"Oh I see. Let me guess, you are going to kill him." Liusa said. Washu looked a little surprised. Shiro folded his arms and suppressed his desire to laugh again.  
  
"Don't worry, Sweetie. You don't have to warn me about him. He told me the whole story." Liusa offered. Washu's eyes narrowed with suspicion. Shiro was at wits end trying to contain himself.  
  
"I better leave so you two can talk. It was nice meeting you Shiro." Liusa said as she stood up. She walked to the door and turned before she went inside. She gave Shiro a wink then stepped inside.  
  
"What a pleasant young woman." Shiro commented.  
  
"Will you please have a seat, Little Washu." Shiro offered. Washu pulled out the chair Liusa was sitting in and sat.  
  
"Why couldn't you let it go, Shiro." Washu asked. Shiro unfolded his arms and placed them on the rails of his chair.  
  
"Let it go? There's no such thing. When you get as old as I am you start to see this reality as it truly is. 'Letting it go' is lying to yourself. It's forcibly forgetting so your memories don't inhibit your performance in the present. Well guess what? I never want to forget my family. I will not dishonor their memory by saying 'It happened a long time ago, so it no longer matters." Shiro spoke angrily.  
  
"Look around you Shiro. These are not the people who killed your family. These people and this civilization have lived in peace ever since that fateful day."  
  
"Even more reason to act. Their peace was built on the souls of my children and my people." Shiro said.  
  
"If you succeed, you will be no better than the people who did this to you." Washu said.  
  
"I'm well aware of who I am, professor. What concerns me is this. I can not die. As I continue in this reality, I will always be plagued by the fact that my family was murdered and I had the power to exact justice but failed to do so because of semantics." Shiro said.  
  
"Semantics?! These are living beings we are talking about, Shiro!" Washu yelled.  
  
"SO WERE MY WIFE AND CHILDREN!" Shiro roared. He became enraged instantly. Shiro leaped from his seat and pointed the palm of his hand at Washu's face.  
  
"Shiro, What are you doing?" Washu asked. Shiro didn't reply. The few people on the deck were staring at the angry young man. Washu saw Shiro's eyes narrow and his teeth began to show through his part lips.  
  
"Ryoko!" Washu alarmed through her psychic link. The floor splinter as Ryoko ripped through the deck. She reached for Shiro but he saw her and he launched himself through the air. He landed on the banister on the far side of the deck. Everyone who wasn't involved in the fray ran away in a panic.  
  
"You are going to have to move faster than that to defeat me." Shiro taunted. Tenchi bolted from around the corner with his weapon in hand. He lunged at Shiro and managed slice off a small piece of Shiro's outer- garment. Shiro crashed through the deck furniture as he avoided Tenchi's attack. He jumped to his feet and examined the damage to his clothing.  
  
"Your attack was well placed. If I hadn't seen you when I did, I would be a kabob right now." Shiro mused as he stuck his finger through the small hole in his clothes.  
  
"That's as close as you are ever going to get though." Shiro said. He clenched his right fist and a straight, white blade blazed forth. Ryoko created her orange blade and stood ready.  
  
"I'm not going to give you the chance to touch Tenchi." Ryoko said. Shiro moved his left arm to his side and produced a white blade in that hand as well.  
  
"Let's see what you got, Space Pirate Ryoko." Shiro said. Ryoko ran towards Shiro. She swung at his head with her sword but he raised his left blade and blocked it. Shiro attacked with his other sword. Ryoko ducked and spun in the opposite direction of her original attack. She attempted to slice Shiro's legs with a low counter attack. Shiro anticipated this and performed a back flip to avoid her blade. He kicked out and connected with Ryoko's face. Ryoko was knocked back but she managed to fire a beam before she smashed through the banister. Shiro's toes just touched the deck prior to Ryoko's blast hitting. He quickly sidestepped the beam but he didn't see Ryoko teleport above him. As soon as the blast passed him, Ryoko let loose a much more powerful shot. Shiro noticed that Ryoko's first blast was a diversion too late to defend himself. He looked up just in time to receive the full brunt of Ryoko's attack. The force of Ryoko's attack blasted Shiro through the deck. When he impacted the underlying beach, the shockwave ripped the supports to splinters. Washu and Tenchi managed to leap through the open door of the café moments before the deck separated from the rest of the building and collapsed onto the beach below. Ryoko hovered in the air above the wreckage. She knew that she hit him hard but she also knew that wasn't near enough to kill him. She remained ready for him. Some of the planks from the wrecked deck began to move. Shiro emerged from the debris. His clothes were charred but he wasn't harmed in the slightest. Shiro crossed his arms and stared at Ryoko. Ryoko floated down to the beach about ten meters from Shiro with her back to the surf. Shiro unfolded his arms and tried to remove the dust and sand from his clothes with no success.  
  
"I'm impressed. You are definitely the professor's daughter. You are good but you are not good enough." Shiro said. Ryoko remained at the ready. Shiro looked around then looked back at Ryoko.  
  
"We are at the beach." Shiro observed with mock surprise.  
  
"So what?" Ryoko said.  
  
"So, I hope you brought a towel. You are about to go for a little swim." Shiro announced. She was barely able to see Shiro move. He was so fast that Ryoko never had a chance to react. Shiro dashed at Ryoko and landed a powerful punch to her mid-section. Ryoko sliced through the ocean like a bullet. The speed at which she traveled backwards was so great that a large amount of sand from the sea floor flew into the sky along with ocean in Ryoko's wake. Ryoko was out of sight in the blink of an eye.  
  
"That was fun. Who's next?" Shiro asked as he turned towards the café.  
  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi yelled after he realized what had just happened. He jumped down to the beach and ran towards Shiro.  
  
"Tenchi! Get Down!" Washu cried out. Tenchi dove to the ground without question. Shiro spun around to meet his attacker. To his surprise, he saw nothing as he looked out over the ocean. Shiro turned back to Washu.  
  
"The old 'What's That Behind You?' I can't believe I fell for.." Shiro was cut off by a salvo of cannon fire that rained down from the sky. The barrage shoved Shiro deep into the sand. Tenchi looked up to see the ten wings of the light hawk. Washu ran to Tenchi to see if he was hurt. When she found him, he didn't have a mark on him. Not a single shot fired from Tsunami strayed. They both stood up and surveyed the huge crater on the beach. Shiro pulled himself from beneath the sand. He coughed and spit. He stood and once more, only Shiro's clothes were casualties of the attack.  
  
"At this rate, I'm going to be naked inside an hour." Shiro joked. He looked up to see the wings of the light hawk illuminated by the setting sun. It looked as though a phoenix was born in the skies of Hippon.  
  
"The Ship of Jurai? You guys are really trying to kill me aren't you?" Shiro mused.  
  
"Well this is starting to get out of hand. Jurai is just going to have to get itself another flag ship." Shiro said. He cupped his hands together and pointed them at Tsunami. Shiro was just starting to summon his power when he was distracted by a group of people rushing in his direction. The commotion that Shiro had created attracted the local authorities. Hundreds of vehicles sped towards the beach. Shiro lowered his hands so that they were now pointing at the oncoming traffic.  
  
"Shiro! Don't!" Washu yelled. Tsunami charged her cannons. Shiro sensed this.  
  
"You aren't going to get me twice with the same trick." Shiro warned. Tsunami fired. Shiro quickly raised his left hand. A dim field appeared above him before the first rounds found their mark. Unfortunately, Shiro's defense caught every last round Tsunami fired.  
  
"Sasami, Stop!" Tenchi yelled to the floating ship. At once, the salvo ceased. The hundreds of rounds were compressed into a dazzling ball of light that fit in Shiro's hand. He squeezed it in his clenched fist then lowered his hand to face the police.  
  
"I don't like the looks of that." Washu announced.  
  
"It will be the might of Jurai that takes care of these nuisances." Shiro declared. He was about to let it go until he noticed an odd noise coming from the ocean. As soon as he looked towards the sea, pain coursed through his face. The sound of Ryoko's punch landing flush on Shiro's jaw was the only sound that could drown out the sonic boom that heralded her coming. The soil exploded like a bomb when Shiro hit and the ball of light sped into the sky directly at Tsunami. The ship's wings caught the blast and dissipated its energy on contact. Shiro gouged a massive trough inland all the way to the horizon. Ryoko stood without a sound. Her eyes were squinted and her face was sour. Tenchi could feel heat radiating from her from where he stood. It might have been dangerous to approach her in the state she was in but Tenchi ran to her anyway. He had to shield his face as drew near her.  
  
"Ryoko. Are you ok?" Tenchi asked. Ryoko relaxed and the heat subsided.  
  
"He landed a good one on me. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle though." Ryoko said as she grasped her stomach. She looked at the horizon to where Shiro should have stopped.  
  
"I don't here you laughing now, Mr. Funny Man." Ryoko taunted. Washu ran up to the group.  
  
"We need to press the attack while we still have the advantage." Washu advised.  
  
"Advantage? I got news for you, Washu. I don't know why but he's holding back big time with us. When he hit me, I was able to sense his true power and he isn't even close to using it yet." Ryoko explained. Washu turned to Ryoko.  
  
"I know that. But he isn't using his real power is he? He is just biding his time with us and that will give us the opportunity we need to defeat him. If he was using his real power, this would have been over a while ago." Washu said.  
  
"Why hasn't he used his real power yet? Everyone is here. Why hasn't he killed us?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"I can't say. It's not like him to put himself at disadvantage to just play around. That's not the way he works." Washu said. Ayeka, beamed down from Tsunami. Ayeka wasted no time in running to Tenchi.  
  
"Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka yelled as she ran at Tenchi  
  
"Uhmm Ayeka, you might want to slow down." Tenchi hesitated. Ayeka jumped at and tackled Tenchi. He was knocked senseless.  
  
"Lord Tenchi, I thought you were hurt or…or…" Ayeka tried to finish.  
  
"Hey you little air head! He wasn't hurt until you bum rushed him!" Ryoko said.  
  
"This is all your fault, Ryoko!" Ayeka accused.  
  
"What? How in the hell do you figure that?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"I don't know what you have been up to but where ever there is destruction, you don't seem to be far away." Ayeka said.  
  
"Listen up little girl. It just so happens that that sawed off little runt is responsible for all of this." Ryoko said in her own defense.  
  
"How typical of you to blame your screw ups on others." Ayeka said.  
  
"Will you two knock it off. We have bigger problems. The Inferno is still out there." Washu said.  
  
"Yeah, if you're not careful, I could sneak up behind you." Shiro said from behind the group. Everyone turned immediately to see the young man standing with his arms folded.  
  
"That was a pretty good punch, Ryoko. I haven't felt pain sense your mommy spanked me with that huge gun she has." Shiro said.  
  
"It's not that far away, Shiro. I may just spank you again." Washu threatened.  
  
"Oh! I'm so scared of your little ray gun." Shiro mocked. "I don't think you understand what I'm here for, Professor. Allow me to make it simple for you." Shiro said. An instant later Shiro had Tenchi's arm folded behind him with a white blade to his neck.  
  
"I'm going to show you what real loss is." Shiro said.  
  
"TENCHI!" Ryoko screamed. The next thing he knew, Shiro was flying through the air and was laying face first in the sand. Shiro stood up again. "This is getting monotonous." Shiro stated with irritation. He looked over his shoulder to Ayeka's force field protecting Tenchi. "Apparently, I forgot about the power of Jurai." Shiro admitted.  
  
"You don't seem to be doing very well." Washu said sarcastically. Shiro looked to Washu. What she saw made her sorry that she said anything. Shiro's face was twisted with hate in the same manner as it was just before he tried to destroy Hippon.  
  
"It does seem a little unfair. Let me even the odds a bit." Shiro said. He produced his white blade in his right hand and launched himself at Ryoko. Ryoko was ready to defend herself but at the last possible moment, Shiro changed direction and sped towards Ayeka. Before anyone had a chance to react, Shiro was standing in front of Ayeka with his blade piercing her chest and emerging out her back. Ayeka couldn't even manage the faintest of responses. The white blade disappeared from Shiro's hand and he quickly turned with his hands cupped, pointing towards the sky. Ayeka fell to the ground and didn't move.  
  
"Sisters should be together!" Shiro hissed. A monstrous blast erupted from Shiro and ripped through one pair of light hawk wings and cut Tsunami in half. The Jurain ship fell into the ocean and sank as a smoldering wreck. Everyone was in shock. Washu fell to her knees and tried to scream but nothing would come out.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tenchi roared. Shiro turned to see the youth levitating in mid air. Three wings of the lighthawk cut through the air. Tenchi grasped one of the wings and formed the lighthawk sword. He dashed at Shiro. The white clad youth just stood and watched as Tenchi charged. Tenchi swung his blade but it passed right through Shiro. Tenchi was confused. Shiro took advantage of Tenchi's distraction. He raised his hand and fired a fine beam. The beam sliced through Tenchi, cutting him nearly in two.  
  
"TENCHI!!!!!" Ryoko screamed. She flew as fast as she could towards Tenchi. Just before she reached him, she was stopped in mid air. Shiro had materialized behind her and caught her by the neck. Shiro hoisted her high into the air. Ryoko kicked franticly and tried to do anything within her power to get free from Shiro's ever tightening grip. Ryoko's kicking slowed. She removed her hand from Shiro's wrist and reached for Tenchi.  
  
"How noble. Not in this lifetime." Shiro taunted. Shiro quickly jerked his arm and broke Ryoko's neck. He then dropped her to the ground. Shiro turned to see Washu kneeling in the sand. Her eyes were open but Washu was traumatized.  
  
"Don't kneel before me, Professor. I wanted to be your friend, not your master." Shiro mocked. "Don't be sad. I left you a few friends. Hell, I even spared that planet we were on. That's a lot  
  
more than Hippon left me." Shiro explained.  
  
"Let me show you something." Shiro grabbed Washu by the back of her collar and drug her over to Ayeka. Ayeka was face down. Shiro placed his foot under her body and rolled her onto her back. Ayeka's eyes were closed.  
  
"She was a friend of yours but all friends die. From what I understand, you didn't really know her all that long. I guess it's a good thing you two didn't get close." Shiro said. He then dragged her over to Tenchi. Tenchi too was face down. Shiro placed his foot under Tenchi and kicked but only Tenchi's torso rolled over while the lower half of his body remained still.  
  
"Oops! Sorry about that. This one you were really fond of. I think you were actually more taken with him than you were with me. Well, I guess there will be others." Shiro stated coldly. He then walked to Ryoko with Washu in trail. Ryoko's eyes were open and a small trail of blood ran from the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Ryoko was your daughter. You don't have a very good track record with progeny. I mean your first child was taken away from you back at the academy and this one is quite dead. At least she looks dead." Shiro said as he squatted. He scooped up some sand in his left hand. He then took a pinch of that in his right hand then sprinkled it into Ryoko's open eyes.  
  
"If she's acting, she's doing a rather fine job. I don't know anyone who can take that and not blink. Otherwise, I think it's time to call an undertaker." Shiro finished. He dragged Washu over to the deck wreckage. He found a chair in the debris and sat Washu in it. He then stood in front of Washu.  
  
"Well Washu, a terrible travesty has befallen your friends and family. They were all murdered in cold blood and their murderer stands in front of you. But that happened only minutes ago. I think you should put it behind you. I think it's time you let it go. What do you think of that? Does that sound like a good plan?" Shiro stated. Washu launched herself from her seat and produced an orange blade exactly like Ryoko's. She sliced off Shiro's left arm. Shiro fell backwards onto the beach. He didn't even get a chance to yell. Washu swung the blade as fast as she could manage. Tears were pouring from her eyes. "YOU EVIL MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU DO IT? HOW COULD YOU?!" Washu screamed as she continued to slice Shiro. By the time Washu stopped, you couldn't even tell Shiro was an animal. All that remained was small slices of bloody meat. Washu fell to her hands and knees and cried uncontrollably.  
  
* * *  
  
Washu was finally able to get a hold of herself. She had been in the same position for near an hour. When she looked up, the scenery had changed. She was on the same beach but there was no one there. There wasn't even a sign that fight had taken place. She looked around a little confused. The sky suddenly went dark and all the objects vanished. The next thing she knew she was sitting in her chair, at her desk, in her office, at the science academy. She examined her hands and found the she was her normal self. There was a knock at her door.  
  
"Come in." Washu said with a little hesitance. Shiro walked through the door. He looked just like he did back at the academy.  
  
"Good afternoon, Little Washu." Shiro said with a smile.  
  
"What's going on?" Washu asked.  
  
"You mean you don't know? Why professor, I'm shocked. Aren't you suppose to know everything?"  
  
"No, I'm not. Can you please explain it to me." Washu said. Shiro took a step back. He had never heard Washu ask for anyone to explain anything to her before. Shiro presented his hand to Washu. She took it and he pulled her out of her chair.  
  
"It's a beautiful day outside today isn't it?" Shiro asked.  
  
"Yes it is." Washu agreed still confused.  
  
"I think we should go outside." Shiro said as he headed for the door with Washu in tow. The next thing Washu knew, she was walking in the park with Shiro.  
  
" I bet you are a little confused right now but that means that everything I planned to happen has come out the way I wanted it to." Shiro explained.  
  
"Can you stop being so enigmatic and just say it." Washu complained. The two came to a bench and took a seat.  
  
"You are dreaming Little Washu." Shiro said. Washu looked around.  
  
"I can't be dreaming. There is too much detail." Washu pointed out.  
  
"Well, I've been supplying the content of your dream sort to speak." Shiro claimed.  
  
"So you are actually still alive?" Washu asked.  
  
"Of coarse I'm still alive. You're cannon packed a mean punch but I think even you know that it didn't have what it took to kill me." Shiro explained.  
  
"So where are you?" Washu asked again.  
  
"I'm still stuck in that micro blackhole. Actually, I'm stuck between subspace and space-time."  
  
"If you had the ability to talk to me all these years, why are you talking to me now?" Washu inquired.  
  
"Listen closely to what I have to say. I'm about to explain everything to you but I don't want you to say or ask anything until I'm finished." Shiro said. Washu agreed.  
  
"Well when you fired the cannon at me, I caught the blast and the subsequent saturation of space-time created a micro blackhole. I'm sure you knew this for some time now. I tried to get back out when the hole collapsed. If I had remained at the bottom while it was collapsing I would have been able to get out easily. Instead, the hole collapsed asymmetrically and caused me to get stuck between space-time and subspace. It took me a long time to recover the energy that I expended that day. Over a few years I realized there was only one way to get out but that much energy being released at on time would destroy me. So, I've been spending my time thinking about that fateful day. I know you were right. I was wrong in killing all those innocent people. I have been punishing myself by continuing to think about my actions. No matter how great my power is, there is no way I can bring those people back. During those few weeks, I thought I was avenging the memories of my family. The whole time I was betraying them. I don't think my wife and daughters would look on me kindly after what I did. Anyway, my time has come to an end. I don't have the ability to get out of the place I'm in and to be honest with you, I have no desire to. But, I just couldn't leave this reality without someone knowing why I did what I did. I did act like a monster and whatever punishment I get for the crimes I have committed will be welcome. I deserve to be labeled a monster but I want at least one person to remember the other side to me. Now you know why I acted the way I did. You are my favorite person in the world. I can't remember if I ever had a sibling but if I ever had a choice, it would be you in a heartbeat. I don't have the power to project myself into your reality. Or else I would have told you this in real life. Now, I run the risk of being forgotten with coming of day. The only thing I could influence was your dreams. I hope you will remember me the same way I thought of you." Shiro finished. Washu was speechless. She looked up at Shiro and then slapped him as hard as she could.  
  
"YOU BASTARD! You put me through all that torture to just have me remember you?" Washu asked incredulously.  
  
"Well… yeah." Shiro replied rubbing his face.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit. That has to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard of. Of all the…why are you smiling?" Washu asked.  
  
"I can't remember the last time I've been slapped." Shiro said. Washu slapped him even harder.  
  
"Does that jog you memory?" Washu yelled.  
  
"Yeah. It seems like only a moment ago you hit me." Shiro said a little upset. Washu raised her hand again.  
  
"You know I can see your dreams as well influence them. If you slap me one more time, don't think I won't hesitate to stay around long enough to show Tenchi your dreams in some way, shape, or form." Shiro threatened. Washu turned beat red. The two looked at each other then broke out laughing. They laughed for a few minutes before Shiro stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Washu asked.  
  
"It's time for me to go." Shiro explained.  
  
"You can hang around a little longer, can't you?" Washu asked.  
  
"Actually, I can't. It has taken me a long time to save up the energy to pull this little fantasy off. If I stay any longer, I won't have enough left to breach space-time." Shiro explained.  
  
"I don't think you should do it. Let me help you get out of there." Washu offered.  
  
"I appreciate the offer but I've made up my mind." Shiro said. "Do you remember that day you confronted me in your office?" Shiro asked.  
  
"Of coarse." Washu replied.  
  
"That sure was a nice day." Shiro said.  
  
"Yes it was." Washu said. Shiro walked to Washu and kissed her gently on the forehead.  
  
"Dream a little dream of me sometime." Shiro said before he disappeared.  
  
* * *  
  
Washu awoke a bit groggy. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and then looked around. She was still in her lab clothes although she was in her bed. She stepped through her bedroom door and into her lab. She looked at one of her workbenches to see the Washu Super Tracker. She walked up to it and hit the recorder. The tracker recorded a breach in space-time two days ago. An explosion between subspace and space-time created the anomaly.  
  
"How long was I out?" Washu asked herself. Washu walked to the door that led to the living room. She stepped out and saw everyone was gathered at the dinner table. Washu looked out the window and saw the sun had just set.  
  
"Guess who's coming to dinner?" Ryoko teased.  
  
"Good evening Little Washu." Tenchi greeted.  
  
"What day is it." Washu asked.  
  
"It's Friday." Kiyone said.  
  
"FRIDAY?! I've been asleep for five days?" Washu yelled.  
  
"You were asleep on the couch Sunday afternoon. When you didn't wake up for dinner, I took you to your bedroom. Sasami has been checking up on you since." Tenchi said.  
  
"Did you try to get fresh with me in my bedroom Tenchi?" Washu asked. Tenchi couldn't believe what he just heard and started to choke on the water he was drinking. After he regained composure he replied.  
  
"Of coarse not!" Tenchi objected.  
  
"Too bad. Then I'm glad you didn't wake me then." Washu explained.  
  
"Washu!" Ryoko and Ayeka replied simultaneously.  
  
"What's everyone been up to?" Washu asked.  
  
"Training." Tenchi replied.  
  
"Sweeping." Lord Katsuhito said.  
  
"Drawing." Noboyuki said.  
  
"Cleaning." Ayeka said.  
  
"Watching training" Ryoko said.  
  
"Chasing." Mihoshi said.  
  
"Crashing." Kiyone growled at her partner.  
  
"Miyaa!" Ryo-Ohki replied while eating a carrot. Washu looked at Sasami.  
  
"What about you Sasami?" Washu asked.  
  
"I did meet a boy at the market with the most interesting color eyes I've ever seen." Sasami said.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
How did you like it? Please send any comments to 


End file.
